Code Geass: Lelouch of the Eden Vital
by Seth Sandwhisper
Summary: The Story of Code Geass if it was my story. Romance, Comedy, Drama, Smut. ***Currently on HIATUS until I got a fair amount of Votes in my Poll***
1. Awakening in Shinjuku

So, to give you a little summary:

This is basically the story of Code Geass as it appears in the Anime, but the two seasons are compressed into one. The Knights of the Round appear from the start and Spinzaku does not take part in it. Also V.V. is not a little boy, but you'll see that a bit later. The characters that appear have a role based on the idea above. So does Rolo appear, but not as Lelouchs pretend-to-be little brother as Lelouch was never dragged before the Emperor (whose Geass is different here) but as an assassin sent out by V.V. to kill Zero directly. The development is mainly decided by polls as I do not have an idea for the end by now. Normally these things come as I write, but I want to let my readers decide.

However I'll include some Nightmare of Nunnally-characters, which was basically a great source of ideas. Everyone who intends to write serious CG-Fanfics should read this.

I tell you before, the start's gonna SUCK as it is just a summary showing you what's wrong here, but if you read on a bit(after the trash that happens in the first three episodes mainly) you'll get a little present. It gets better, I promise. I have some seriously good ideas! As I still do not know a title for this, I'll just call it **Lelouch of the Eden Vital.**

Before I forget it the legal shit:

I neither own Code Geass nor its characters nor do I tend to make profit with it. I just want to entertain those who are reading this.

**_Awakening in Shinjuku_**

Lelouch went across the street, boring and reading. He always seemed rather bored, but now it was quite extreme. He just had a chess game against a nobleman. Far, far too easy. And he arrived late to make it harder even…

The guy was no fitting opponent. Not a fitting one for Lelouch at least. His intellect was far greater than that of normal people so there was no fitting opponent for him. No more. Once there was even one he could never beat. His big brother. Prince Schneizel. But that man believed Lelouch to be dead. Maybe for the better…

While thinking back to these times he stepped over a borderline which was said to do not exist. The borderline between the Tokyo Settlement and the Elevens Ghetto of Shinjuku.

He sighed, knowing that, although he had no grudge against the Elevens, they still hated him for being a britannian student.

_I'd really like to tell them the name of my best friend. Maybe they'd accept me afterwards._

Suddenly something woke the interest of the prince.

A crash. A truck had just crashed into a building.

Someone had to help, but the people were only longing for sensations so they were just starring.

Lelouch however was sick and tired of this. He ran down the bridge, jumped into the truck and before he could ask whether everyone was alright the truck started moving again.

_Damn. I can't get out of a driving truck… Wait. What's this?_

Disbelievingly he starred at a capsule inside the truck.

_Is this… a bomb?! Are they… terrorists?! Damn!_

_**Surrender at once. Surrender and you'll get a chance to defend yourself in court.**_

_Oh no! The military? Why is this happening to me of all persons?!_

_**This is your last warning. Surrender at once or we will shoot.**_

Unimpressed the driver accelerated while a woman came from the cab in the back, changing her clothes on the way.

Lelouch hid himself.

"Hey Kallen, let's use it right here, why not?"

"Because that would mean a blood bath."

"Yeah, you're right."

She went past the capsule into a corner, where a… Knightmare stood?! Did she intend to fight the military?!

As the first salvo hit the truck the Knightmare jumped out the car and instantly the helicopters crashed by means of her harkens.

Closely after she even destroyed two enemy Sutherlands.

The third one however thought loudly.

"_**An eleven piloting a Knightmare? Great. Stay and face Jeremiah Gottwald!"**_

But she flew, knowing that she had to defend the truck.

The driver flew into a tunnel of which he thought it was too small for Knightmares.

Some soldiers were sent in and soon after one salvo from a machine gun hit a tire and made the truck crash.

The capsule was exposed, as well as a much panicked Lelouch.

"So a britannian student was the terrorist? What a shame."

The heavily injured driver could not do anything but he had to.

"Nippon Banzai!" he cried out before opening the capsule from the driver's seat.

A soldier jumped to his sergeant and pressed his gas mask on his face.

But there was no poison gas. It was… a girl?! A girl with hip-long green hair and wearing a straightjacket.

"What the…? Ah, leave the girl to the OSI. Shoot the terrorist."

One of the soldiers took aim and as he fired Lelouch cried out his sister's name.

"Nunnally!!!"

But it was not supposed to end here as the girl took the bullet for him, shouting out:

"He mustn't die!" She got the bullet in her heart and fell over, whimpering:

"Le-Lelouch…"

"Ah, damn it. Now shoot the boy. We simply say he tortured her to death."

_How can this be happening? For this girl is killed. She tried to save me and still… Now I'm about to die… before I had a chance to do a single thing with my life… It's gone in a heartbeat… Nunnally…_

_You don't want it to end here, do you?_

_What?_

_You appear to have a reason for living._

_The girl? That's impossible…_

_If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in a world of humans you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different live. The power of the king will condemn you to a live of solitude. Are you prepared for this?_

'_The conversions for the Ragnarok Connection? So the myth is beginning once again?' _

He heard his father say. Burning in the anger of seeing this man, the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire Lelouch stood up.

_Yes. I hereby accept the terms of your contract._

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a school boy. Or have you finally realized? The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed.

I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you, now all of you, DIE!"

Only seconds later the sergeant and the others took up their weapons and held them in direction of their heads.

"Happily, your Highness."

Only a minute after Lelouch realized what he just did a Knightmare rushed into the tunnel. So it was not too small after all…

"What happened here?!"

"I order you to come out." The prince ordered.

"Who are you to give me orders?!"

_I see. It only works with eye contact…_

"My name is Andreas Fitzgerald. My father is a duke. You can check my ID-Card. After you do, I request safe escort."

_Nobility, huh?_

"Fine. Hands up."

"Yes." Lelouch waited until she came out to gently smile at her before he said:

"Well then, give me your Knightmare."

The woman from the Sutherland took her pistol away before she said:

"Catch" while throwing the USB-Stick-like key in his direction.

"Thank you."

What bizarre of a power… Well then…

* * *

Hehehe, exactly 999 words on this one^^

This is mainly a review of the first episode. The beginning SUCKS either way, it's just to tell you what's different. As you can see, here's no Spinzaku. However I promise that it gets better.

I don't think there's something in here but:

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to Sierra-de-Lafayette.

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	2. The Battle for Shinjuku

**_The Battle for Shinjuku_**

Shortly after Lelouch was searching for the frequency of the Glasgow-pilot on his Walkie-Talkie.

He saw her being hunted by two Sutherlands.

"Girl in the Glasgow, do you read me?"

"Who's there?"

"A friend. Listen. Use your Harkens and go up the railroad. Go five hundred meters in eastern direction if you want to win."

"Okay. Understood."

"Prince Clovis, we still don't have a single piece of information about the capsule. We should simply leave it by now."

"Is that some kind of joke? I'll be disinherited if this is found by the wrong people…

All right. Clovis la Britannia orders you: Destroy the Shinjuku Ghetto. Don't leave a single one of these cockroaches alive. Destroy everything."

Jeremiah was the one hunting down the Glasgow with his most loyal friend Kewell Soresi.

"Stay and fight, Eleven. It's not a bit of fun if you just run away. Ack. To hell with that, I'll destr---"

He did not come further. A Slash Harken hit his cockpit, activating his ejection system. In the created distraction the Glasgow-pilot had enough time to destroy Kewells Knightmare herself.

"Thank you. I…"

"Bring your friends here. If you decide to follow me, the content of this train is yours."

"Follow you? Why? It's over!"

"It's not. They are going to destroy the whole Ghetto."

"What?!"

"Seems like the poison gas you stole was very precious to them."

"How do you know?"

"Keep cool. I am a friend."

A few minutes later some armed rebels had gathered before the train.

"What did you call us for, Kallen?"

"A guy called me over my Walkie-Talkie. He said we could keep the content of this train if we decide to follow him against Britannia."

Together they opened the train.

"These are… Sutherlands?!"

Lelouch interrupted their staggering.

"These are for you. If you want to defeat Britannia here you shall follow me."

"Tell us your name first."

"I can't. Imagine they'd intercept this call."

"Fine. We follow you."

"I appreciate that. You may call me… Zero."

_C.C.!_

_Marianne…_

_You finally woke up. What happened?_

_I got shot. I took the bullet for your precious son._

_Lelouch?! You found him?_

_He found me. Hopefully he's still alive._

_Have you fallen for him? Is he that handsome now?_

_He looks more like you than like Charles, so… NO WAY!_

_Does that mean you consider Charles handsome?_

_Not in the least. No, I just hope he isn't dead because he has a contract to fulfill._

_Why that?_

_Was it not a part of our contract that I had to protect your children?_

_I did not really mean giving him Geass…_

_I see. So, what Geass does he have? Something like yours?_

_I don't know. I got a little worked up with the bullet in my heart to notice._

_So? What will you do next?_

_Not sure. At the moment it seems like he's leading some terrorists against the Britannians. _

_My cretinous son… But how do you know that?_

_Remember Aries Villa? I saw him playing chess there when he was little. And unless he completely changed his tactic this is him._

_C.C.! Do not let him die._

_So what? Shall I run to his Sutherland, screaming something like: 'Hey? Remember me? I'm the girl who got shot before your eyes. Your dead mother told me to ask you to stop fighting the Britannians, because they will kill you!' Of course. That'll bring him to terms._

_You are so shit._

_Who are you talking to?_

_C.C., the witch of Heresy…_

_See?_

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is SHIT. I promise it gets better. This is just to get the plot rolling. The funny stuff will begin AFTER the whole Shinjuku thing.

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to Sierra-de-Lafayette.

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	3. The Genius of Homicide Intervenes

_**The Genius of Homicide intervenes**_

"Sir Bradley, you have to take action!" A cute redhead was standing in the door case, looking at the man who was sitting bored in the obscurity of his darkened room.

"And why is that now?"

"If you do not fight, all our units will be wiped out. And every Knightmare they stole will be lost to us."

"You do understand that I couldn't care less about the fate of Knightmare Frames, don't you?"

"What… do you mean, my Lord?"

"War is not about destroying pieces of technology. Killing is all one should do on the battlefield."

"Of course, my Lord!"

"Marika, my fair little naïve angel, would you wait here for me?"

"Always, my Lord. But will the Vampire of Britannia show his appreciation and drink my blood afterwards?"

Bradley stood up and laid his forefinger under Marikas chin. But rather than kissing her he bit his lower lip with just his canine, but it was enough to make his angel staggering and whining.

As he went past him she calmed down and said, again in her military voice:

"Do you want me to ready the Percival, Lord Bradley?"

"The Percival? For some filthy Elevens? Futile! Ready the Bathory."*

"The Bathory…? I understand, Sir."

Meanwhile Lelouch was sitting in his Sutherland. He leaned back and listened to how well his commands worked out.

_Everything is according to plan. The enemy is broken. We are just hunting down the remnants. _

"This is B-6. A single enemy Knightmare is appr… "

"B-6? B-6! What's going on out there?! Status Report!"

But there was no Status Report. One after another all of the signals were lost to the combat.

What kind of Knightmare could have done something like this?

"How comfortable." Said Bradley, while grabbing onto another one of the stolen Sutherlands.

He pulled his MVS back and aimed directly for the cockpit.

"Say, my dear Eleven, what do people value most?"

"Say what?"

"Tell me. I want the pleasure of taking it from you."**

"No, stop! I'll surrender, but please, pl---"

But there was one thing angering him. These MVS' were vibrating swords, so the blood would not stick on them. But he wanted to see blood. Whatever, Marika would make him up for this.

That's not good. He's wiping out all of our units. How can I stop what I don't even know?!

A brief second later the Bathory approached a fallen building. Now Lelouch could see into the eyes of despair himself.

In front of him stood a pitch-black Knightmare, slimmer than a Gloucester, more maneuverable than any available model and obviously quite strong. The three most outstanding features however were the sensor-unit decorated with a bat, the blood-red cape and the giant, slightly blurring, two-handed red sword aiming for Lelouch's cockpit.

"You are their leader, aren't you?"

"Correct."

"Question. What do people value most? Is it your worthless live?"

As he saw the blade coming nearer the only thing he could think about was still his little sister.

"Nunnally!"

_C.C.! Stop him!_

_How? I don't have a Knightmare on me._

_If you at least try, I'll get you unlimited pizza!_

_Unlimited?_

_Unlimited._

_Pizza…?!_

But it was not supposed to end here either. The girl in the Glasgow threw herself against the Bathory, distracting it and finally throwing it off the building.

"Hey, returning the favor!"

_Damn it. However, he's save for now._

_I hate it when you're right._

_And I hate you, Marianne. _

_O really? It felt quite different, when I think about Aries Villa…_

_Please do not remind me of that._

_Was it that bad for you?_

_Are you nuts? It was wonderful. But can you even imagine how long I did not have sex? I couldn't even masturbate in Clovis' facilities._

_Poor little witch… Perhaps you should hurry to get to Lelouch. He is a man, after all…_

_I will not make out with your son. That last bit of honor I still have in me._

_Of course, C.C._

_So long, Marianne._

_

* * *

  
_

* Percival is the name of the Knightmare Bradley uses in the Anime. However a rocket-launcher-carrying Gawain-clone is too damn slow to catch some rebels in a Ghetto.

** This is a quote. Whoever knows the person gets a mental cookie.

I told you it's not staying this crappy. It's really going to improve. When I'm finally done with the start-up you will see some major differences to the original.

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette.**

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	4. Tale of the Girl in Wonderland

_**A Tale of a Girl in Wonderland and her innocent White Bunny**_

"Have a safe trip, Milady Nunnally." Sayoko said politely as Nunnally drove out in her wheelchair.

"'Milady Nunnally.' It's great having a maid, is it not, cripple?"

These kinds of attacks were normal for Nunnally. Yes, she was bound to her wheelchair. And she also was blind. And it was also true that because of the principal's warm-heartedness she and her beloved Onii-sama were allowed to live in the student council building and got their personal maid. Of course she was seen as a parasite, just as she felt herself.

"I'm sorry, but what do you care, Nina?" Calling out Nunnallys thoughts it was Alice who tried protecting the crippled girl.

"Fuck off, Alice."

"Why should I? So that you can bully her unhindered?"

"'t's not your business."

"Of course it is. And I'll make you regret it if you do not leave Nunna-chan alone at once."

"Nunna-chan? How sweet, lesbo."

"Why you…!"

"Please, Alice, don't argue!" Nunnallys voice was the only thing able to calm her down.

"Fine, I'll let her go…"

"Right, obey your cripple."

Seemingly without further noticing Alice went off with Nunnally.

A brief second later Nina felt but a little sting and a light breeze under her skirt and by now Alice got herself a new trophy. A trophy she would never show anybody. A silky trophy.

"Say, Alice, why do you always protect me?"

"If you don't want me to, I'll stop."

"That's not it. It's just… you always take everything for me and yet I can't even return these favors."

"Regardless. I'm doing this because you are important to me."

"Thank you… eh, by the way, what Nina just said… is it true?"

"Which thing?"

"Of you being lesbian."

"Would you hate me as well if I was?"

"Of course not. That's your personal decision." Alice kneeled before Nunnally and laid a hand on her cheek.

"Listen to me, Nunna. I love you just like a little sister. But why did you ask?"

"Nothing… just…"

Alice had to bite her lips to make sure she did not say anything stupid. Of course she loved this girl more than a little sister. But… even if she would return her feelings, what would society say? Not even were they both girl, but one of them was also blind and crippled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you…"

"Embarrassed? Me?"

"You're blushing."

"Oh…" She hated herself for being blind. These kinds of reactions were unknown to her eyes. As a little child she never blushed. She just knew this kind of reaction from her precious Onii-sama, when someone asked him about Euphie.

After the fight came to an end the Ghetto became silent, until, inside the G1, a shot fell.

Shortly after, C.C. saw Lelouch sneaking away from the base. It was the perfect moment to show herself to him, but suddenly he started running like stung by an adder, to the school and on into his room.

She understood very well, why. Most likely he killed someone. The first murder was a… cruel feeling; of course he felt a heavy sickness.

A short while later C.C. sat in front of his window. She could not just jump into there. And so she was cursed to sleep out here. Having to sleep in front of a 17-year-olds window, what a dishonor…

About two hours later, by now it was pitch-black out in the open, Lelouch went into his room. Now she was curious. He killed someone; someone sacrificed her life for him. Now, what would Marianne's son do?

_For fucks sake, that's not for real now, is it?!_

But it was. She observed the demon king pleasuring his little prince under the blanket.

_He just fucking killed his own brother and now he's choking a chicken? Of course. Just forgot who's son he was…_

The Movements under the blanket became faster, less controlled and erratically. A few seconds later he grabbed a tissue and she kicked the wall out of anger.

_What a waste… He's jerking off and I, a damned three feet away am starving for sex like I do for pizza… this entire lovely... *sob* in a tissue… God damn you, Lelouch…_

Yes, she longed for it. For strong hands to hold her, hold her tight, so tight that it would hurt; she could take it, for lips pressing on hers, for a tongue to fondle hers and for a knee shoving in between her thighs.

With dreams in this direction and a hand in her slip C.C. finally fell into sleep…

* * *

Wow, long name in this one. So long in fact that I could not even upload the whole name. Dammit.

This is basically a summary of Chapter 3 from Nightmare of Nunnally minus Nemo plus some angry C.C. and my perverted sense of humor.

Nemo will not appear in this one as well as the other Irregulars.

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette**. In this one especially making C.C. a happy camper^^

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	5. The Vampire of Britannia

**_The Vampire of Britannia_**

"Lord Bradley, you're back! "

"Marika, you come with me. Now."

"Yes, Bradley-sama."

Devotedly she followed Bradley into his room and locked the door behind her. Meanwhile Luciano freed himself from his jumpsuit and sat down in boxer-shorts on his bed.

Marika on the other hand had some serious problems not to look away from her masters' face, given the fact that his body was very athletic.

"Come on, Marika, strip yourself."

"At once, sir."

Slowly she undressed herself, seeding anticipation in herself as well as in him. A few infinite seconds later she stood before the vampire wearing nothing but a pink bra covering her delicate breasts and a slip fitting to the above. Her red hair however made a strong contrast with this, stressing her beautiful face even more.

A gentle gasp went out her mouth as she crawled towards the Knight of Ten.

Just a gasp. A gasp turning into a loud moan as she felt his teeth driving inside her throat.

He was not just nibbling gently but rather stabbing his canines into her flesh, tasting her blood, her warmth, taking little sips from her life juice – and she loved it.

She was puling in ecstasy, given the contrarian, mellow way he was caressing her waistline with his right hand.

But when he finally laid his bloodstained lips on hers she could not get a hold of herself, straining her slender fingers into his back, so deep in fact she could even feel his warm blood running from his wounds.

And still she knew Bradley would not be mad at her, in fact he also loved this burning sensation taken out of his own pain.

The genius of homicide, so genuine he even enjoyed his own pain.

Shortly after she felt his cold hand sliding down her feathery body and slipping inside her slip she sensed his tongue licking the blood drops he placed on her lips earlier. She let his tongue in, pressing her eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks. Tears of joy or tears of grief given that she was not the only one her beloved master had sex with, she could not tell. She felt his tongue fondling against her own, surrendering to his touch and feeling his and her saliva running out of her mouth.

She opened her legs a little more so his hand had space to do whatever he wanted it to. As if it would be an answer he shoved his knee between her thighs, rubbing against her sex and making her even wetter than she was before, increasing her anticipation infinitely.

He pressed her hands into the feather bed by means of his own hands now using his whole body to rub against hers.

_If Kewell knew about this he'd kill the two of us in an instant…_

As he finally released her tongue from their delightful play she moaned heavily.

"Would you like to stop it by now?" Of course he knew the answer, he was just teasing her a little, knowing that even a sadist like himself could not stop at this point and be satisfied with just teasing his little Valkyrie.

But she did not fall for it. Instead she grabbed the catch of her bra on her back and opened it, releasing one of her sweetest parts to the vampires' eyes.

"Do whatever you want, but do not stop. I'm begging you, master!"

"As you wish." he said before starting to suck almost gently on her nipples. His left hand began to fondle her back, tracing every bone whose shape one could feel from outside her body.

These gentle moments were the entire opposite of what happened before. She knew he loved to tease, even torture her and he knew she loved it, but she also knew that there were times when even Luciano Bradley, Vampire of Britannia, loved to gently kiss, delicately caress and tenderly fondle a woman – or at least her as she never heard someone from the other Valkyries telling this.

But nothing lasts forever and so it did not take long until he started biting her again and shortly after her passion inflamed again, leaving her vulnerable for all kinds of touches.

Even though she knew him for a long time now she was still shrieking loudly as she felt his tongue caressing her hot springs and was embracing his body with her frail legs. So intense were her reactions that she was even swiping her nails into the feather bed as she was shaken by the excitement she could only feel when Bradley touched her.

She did not last long, just as he expected from Kewells sister.

Of course, after she was first satisfied he did not stop, but rather was turned on by the red color her body turned into in the moments of ultimate lust.

"Turn around, Marika."

"Straight away, my lord. "

She turned his back towards him and got on the knees, leaning forward to present her bottom to the Knight who instantly began to kiss these other cheeks, placing little bites all over her soft skin.

"Spread your legs."

"Y-yes." She did it without further thinking, now showing softest of pink skin to him, which he then began to rub carefully.

She herself was aware of her juices gushing out her body, showing her master how much she needed what would follow.

She felt his sex as he gently rubbed it against hers, before impaling her with his manhood.

She cried out not just because of that but because of his hands seizing into her hair, getting hold of her head, dealing a stingy sensation to her which only turned her on even more.

That was one of her biggest fears. Her hair was so much shorter than that of Liliana. One could not hold her at the hair very good. He just could not like this about her.

She was whining a little, feeling the stir of lust rushing through her whole body. The pain in her head, the arousal dealt to her body and the awareness of the proximity between their bodies and, so she hoped, their hearts.

She was shivering in ecstasy, grabbing his body with her hands, pressing her body against his as much as possible.

Seconds after he let go of her hair, moving his hands to her breasts and massaging them as the two of them came nearer to their peak of lust.

She was crying out loud moans as she was coming, when she suddenly felt his fluids pouring inside her body.

A short time later she fell asleep on his bare chest and had wonderful dreams.

He however thought about everything. Why did she always have to think about what he did not like about her? There were far more things he liked. Especially her wonderful short red hair and her oh-so-sweet little breasts. Her face and her voice were just too cute for him to not tease her…

He laid his hands on her head and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Consider this your present for reading until here. This is a turning point! The first major deviation from the original. Enjoy! This implies a little bit about Bradleys relationship with the other Valkyries. Whoever does not get it, it's okay. I'll tell in later chapters.

Actually I was wondering in this one. That was a first. The first time I could write prose better in English than in German. Of course I needed my online dictionary but… If it sounds dire let me know. I quite liked it…

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette**. (Actually I do not think something from this chapter is from Sierras work, but I'd still like you to read hers, too.^^)

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	6. The False Classmate

**_The false Classmate_**

The next morning, at Ashford:

"Kallen, it's been ages!" Kallen was an appealingly fragile girl. Lelouch knew he had seen her before so he was examining her appearance.

Rivalz poked the prince into his side.

"See something ya like, eh? No needa hold back, y'know?"

"That's not it. I was just wondering. She didn't attend school the whole semester."

_No doubt, she's the girl from Shinjuku. The Glasgow-girl. _

"C'mon, ya can tell me. Y'know, she's from the Stadtfeld family, meaning her parents are reeeeeally rich. We all know you're the most popular guy here. Try it; she won't say 'no'. I'll bet ya. I mean, no one here really knows her so she'd for sure accept a handsome devil like you."

"Guess you're right, I'd talk to her."

"See! She's hot, ain't she?"

_This ignorant loudmouth. If he'd know who my father is, he'd just fuckin' shut up. But if he knew the whole campus would know the day after…_

"Kallen Stadtfeld. I'd like to talk with you. Alone."

-Squeal-

_God, how I hate this. I think I should simply give Suzaku a French kiss, that'd make them all shut up – wait, no. There might be Yaoi-bitches among them…*_

_Wait. What's this? 's he callin' me out? Impossible. Not this fast… no wait, this voice… isn't that… the one from Shinjuku?_

"Eh, sure."

Out of the building, in a dark corner of the garden the two of them were standing in front of each other.

"So, how's your Glasgow?"

"So you are the one from Shinjuku…"

"Correct."

"Tell me, how did you make Clovis make that seize-fire order?"

"Holding a weapon under his chin might have been the most effective thing…"

"But why, why did you help some Elevens to kick britannian butts?"

"Why do you?"

"Do not answer my question with a question." Kallen was quite pissed. She heard of him. He loved to play chess. Was that just a game to him? And what if he were to lose?

But Lelouch kept silent.

"Fine. Y'know, I'm halfblooded. My father was a britannian nobleman, while my mother was an eleven. I'm actually Kozuki Kallen in heart."

"I see. As for me… I have a personal grudge against the britannian emperor and after the occupation of Japan I swore to my best friend to obliterate Britannia."

"Is there a reason to your hatred?"

"Yes. But I won't tell you, 'cause you won't believe me. But, something different. Could you let me meet your friends? Shinjuku was a good beginning, but we mustn't stop here."

"Fine for me. But I have one serious question."

_Not this girl, too!!!_

"What will happen if you lose? Will you just abandon your men? Are we just pawns for your aim?"

"No way. Given the way we all are pawns of fate. Besides, this is not a game. Lives are at stake here. They can't be sacrificed like chess pieces."

"I like your answer. But I swear to you, do something different and I'll kill you with my pouch."

He could not stop himself from giggling, not knowing that Kallen actually hid a knife in her pouch so that she would never be disarmed.

Suddenly she realized that herself and also started laughing.

A few seconds later she blushed.

"What's wrong, Kallen?"

"Don't you think it's a little odd? We're standing here, in a dark corner, no one knowing our location and we're laughing."

"If you say it like this it somehow feels like we're doing something forbidden…"

"Well… Lelouch… I've heard a lot of things about you… so… would you actually do something forbidden to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah… never mind. By the way, what did you do to Clovis?"

_**Please accompany us for one minute of silence for our beloved Viceroy Prince Clovis. He died a martyr, slain by the hands of an eleven.**_

"Y-you killed him?!"

"Sh! You want the whole campus to hear that?!"

"Sorry…"

They went into the student council room where the TV was turned on.

_**Finally the OSI found the person guilty of killing our beloved Viceroy. It is the eleven known as Tohdoh the Miracle Maker, Kyoshiro Tohdoh.**_

Against their knowledge their meeting was very well witnessed. In fact the only witness was the green haired witch who got angrier and angrier every passing minute she saw this guy screwing around with someone aside her.

_Jerking his precious stuff into a tissue after killing his own brother, if I think about his mother most likely because of this and now talking to some bitch instead of sticking his little prince into my 'eternal life spring'. Goddamn why of all guys must he be the one I'm supposed to protect?! Ah, damn it. Well, it's not really fun here. Now that I'm free I should do everything I couldn't in my capsule like eating pizza… and… eating pizza… and… screwing Lelouch… and eating pizza… and teasing people who can't resist… and eating pizza…_

_Admit it, my dear witch. You want to screw my son._

_Oh, Marianne. You're back…_

_Yes, I'm back._

_How… pleasant._

_Indeed. _

_I'm not so sure. You know, there is this other child of yours…_

_Hold it, C.C.! Lelouch is the guy you're supposed to screw. Not anyone else and ESPECIALLY not Nunna!_

_I do not intend to screw your daughter. I am not as simple-minded as some other nameless empress. I just want to know some things about her. Intimate things no mother should hear her daughter say, so I'd greatly appreciate you not to disturb me there. It's for your sake as well._

_How is that?_

_I got some suggestions according to this. If they become true, I believe, you'd be sad._

_Fine. But not letting me hear about my daughters development's gonna cost you, witch._

_How could I possibly pay you anything?_

_I got some suggestions, too._

_I will not let you peep into my mind when I'm on it with Lelouch._

_Damn it. Then…_

_Fine. Fine. I'll do THAT for you.**_

_Wee!_

_

* * *

  
_

* Yeah, this is a little sidekick. I know about these doujins… And because I don't like Spinzaku…

** You do not WANT to know what she's gonna do for her precious empress.

Well yeah, she gets to know it right from the start. I do not have time for two seasons, so this is my way of getting rid of the she-does-not-know-his-identity-problem: Do not establish it.

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette**.

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	7. Freeing the Miracle Maker

**_Freeing the Miracle Maker_**

A few days later Lelouch went through the Tokyo Settlement, carrying an apparently heavy suitcase with him. *

He spoke into his Walkie-Talkie.

"So, Kallen, you did not tell them my identity?"

"As promised."

"Fine. Nor my nationality?"

"'course not."

"Great."

A few minutes later Kallen and the terrorists who accompanied her were called again.

"Now, take your friends and come to the first partition of the metro."

When they arrived the partition was already darkened, showing only a man in a mask and a cape.

"So, you seek to defeat the Britannians?"

"You are the one from Shinjuku?"

"Correct."

"So we should fight with you?"

"I can't tell whether there are better persons to follow but I am sure, if you follow me loyally we can defeat them together."

"So then, could you at least take this mask off?"

"I will show you. But not my face. I will show you a miracle. I will save Kyoshiro Tohdoh."

"Impossible."

"Yes. For me alone. I need two persons to help me."

"Two? You are nuts."

"I will not say something like "You must help me". I will merely ask you: If you trusted me back in Shinjuku, why don't you believe in me now?"

Most of the Elevens stood still until the next stop and went out.

Only Kallen and another man, the one who Lelouch identified as their leader, stayed.

"So, only you two? Fine."

"What should we do?"

"The most important thing is to have faith in me, so you don't panic when we pull this off. Second: I need this by tomorrow." He held a photo of Prince Clovis' car under their nose.

"Only the exterior. The back must be large enough to contain the capsule you stole in Shinjuku."

"You gonna kill them?!"

"No way. By the way: Do you even know what you stole back there?"

"Poison gas?"

"Wrong. There was a girl in a straightjacket in it, nothing more."

"Ya' kidding."

"No. And now, until tomorrow, my friends."

The next day, Tohdoh was to be carried to the execution grounds, thousands of Britannians were standing at the sidewalks to protest loudly.

The transport was secured by Jeremiah Gottwald, Viletta Nu and Kewell Soresi as well as four fighter planes.

Suddenly they stopped.

Prince Clovis' car was approaching them.

"Y'kidding. That's laughable.

_**You there, how dare you dishonor Prince Clovis' name by driving this? Get out and maybe we'll give you a trial**_."

_We're all gonna die… fucking die…**_

A second later the britannian flag on the vehicle inflamed, showing a masked man with a cape.

"I am… Zero!"

Somewhere next to the scenery, Diethard Ried.

_Zero? You mean like nothing?_

Somewhere in the britannian homeland, the lounge of the Knights of the Rounds.

"How dare they?" asked Nonette.

"It's quite entertaining, don't you think? I mean, seeing these purebloods getting disturbed by some elevens… They were right; the Japanese were a proud folk."

"Proud? Monica, tell me: If he's so proud why won't he take the mask off?" Bismarck asked.

"Because he's ugly" said Anya, turning back to her heart drive instantly after this.

"The mask! The mask!!! Look at it; he looks like a power ranger!!!"

"Shut up, baka ranger."

"No, I think Gino has a point there, Nonette. Honestly, of all the masks he could have taken why must his look just like that of a frickin' power ranger?"

"Thank you, Seth. By the way, Nonette, I am not a baka ranger. Asuna is."

"Who the hell is Asuna?!"

"What do you do the whole day long?"

"Things with sense. At least I don't read this eleven crap called Manga."

"O really? Then how did you know she was out of a manga? Even worse a fan service-Manga by Akamatsu Ken?"

"Eh…"***

"I want to make an exchange. I'll take Tohdoh with me."

"Harsh terms. What do we get for it?"

"This." He snapped and the back of the vehicle fell off, showing a capsule appearing to contain either explosives or poison gas.

Jeremiah stepped back.

_Correct. You never looked inside this so you must think it still holds poison gas. This is check._

"You're kidding. We cannot free this man, regardless of what you do. He killed our Prince."

"No. He did not. I was the one who killed Prince Clovis."

"What?!... Regardless!"

"Oh no. You don't want me to open this, now do you? Besides, if you try something odd the world will get to know about Orange."

"The hell is Orange?"

"Oh, Jeremiah, you know quite well what I'm talking about. And if you don't want this, you shall now give us Kyoshiro Tohdoh and a safe route away from your bloodhound-friends."

A flash of red hit Jeremiahs eye as Lelouchs Geass worked its way inside his brain.

"As you wish then, Mister Zero. Free Tohdoh!"

_We… are still alive?! There is Tohdoh. They really freed him. I am dreaming… No! I must be dead so I can see such a thing. Well then, Kallen, play along._

Shortly after Tohdoh went up the car they peacefully drove away.

* * *

* I won't write about every second in Lelouchs life. If you want to read how he's picking his nose, read another Fanfic. If you read this you should know Code Geass. To understand every single joke you might also need to read Nightmare of Nunnally. Given the fact that you know all of this you should be able to simply imagine what happens in between. I'll give some hints if skips appear that will be told later on.

** These are Kallens thoughts.

*** This is a sidekick for Nonette's friendship with Cornelia. And to Mahou Sensei Negima

By the way: Things you know from the Anime I will not explain in detail. Only stupid comments about these though…

Well yeah, this one SUCKS again. Just a compression of episode 4. Oh yeah, major line-up of the Knights of Rounds. Except for Bradley, who, of course, still is in Area 11, all members are shown here. I might decide to include another one but it won't be the Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst.

Seth Tiberius Sandwhisper, the Knight of Five, is also introduced. I won't be so narcissistic as to include myself here. It's just a trait of my normal fiction stories to let the main characters name be Seth Sandwhisper, so do not mind. He is, however, one of the more important characters in this one and I'll promise you he makes Lelouch cry^^

Just take the picture from the article in the Code Geass Wiki of the Knights of the Round and replace Suzaku with Seth, whose appearance is described later, and you have your line-up.

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv, making Nonette a bitch and for some of the parts in this goes to Sierra-de-Lafayette.

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	8. Gathering of the Four Holy Swords

_**Gathering of the Four Holy Swords**_

"General Tohdoh!" said Chiba, throwing herself onto her Lord to welcome him.

"Senba? Chiba? Asahina? Urabe? What are you doing here?"

"I told them to come here if they want to see their master again."

"Zero. You really are someone special… You were the one commanding the rebels in Shinjuku, weren't you?"

"Correct. So, I ask you: Kyoshiro Tohdoh and all of his followers, would you mind to join us? Together we can form a group of more than just terrorists."

"…" Tohdoh was thinking.

"You do not have to answer and I won't sell you out if you disagree. But let me tell you: We're fighting for the same goal. To free Japan and obliterate Britannia."

"Fine. We will follow you, Zero. But if we see that you are not worthy of being trusted, I'll kill you myself."

"I shall live with that."

They talked about their terms a little more and after that Lelouch went to hide himself in a chamber of their new bus.

"Zero? May I come in?"

"Kallen? Of course."

Kallen stepped inside and took place next to an undisguised Lelouch on a bed.

"Would you tell me how you did this?"

"Did what?"

"Make Jeremiah Gottwald let us pass. He even attacked his followers as they tried to stop us."

"Didn't you hear?"

"Come on, don't play dumb with me. There is no "orange"."

"You are right. You know, when I really want people to follow my orders they can't resist."

"You sure? Then show me."

"I can't show you. You forget what you did afterwards, so it would not make sense."

"You are kidding."

"Fine. I'll show you, when we're back in school. Okay?"

"Okay." She stood up and wanted to leave, but Lelouch stopped her by saying:

"You know, you are the only person I can talk to about this… I thank you for it."

"It's fine. Just do not forget what Tohdoh said. If you do the wrong things we'll get rid of you."

"I do not intend to."

"I'll go down to celebrate with the others. Do you come along?"

"Yeah, it might be fun."

They talked rather than having a party. But when Asahina brought a bottle of champagne things turned out just as they had to.

While trying to open it Ohgi stumbled on Senbas foot. He fell on his back and the whole content sprayed just over Zeros costume.

Laughs were suppressed, voices were stuttering, and Lelouch blushed under his mask. The only shower in the whole bus was the one in Kallens room and he could not go home with a dripping-wet costume in his suitcase.

"Kallen, may I…?"

"S-sure…"

He showered the surprisingly sticky champagne off his body as Kallen went into the bathroom.*

"S-sorry."

"It's okay. What is it?"

"I've brought some clothes for you. Those are mine. I hope you can at least wear them."

"Oh, it'll work. Thanks. Well, they might be a little loose in the chest…"

Kallen blushed.

"Perv…"

"C'mon, it was a compliment."

"Eh… thanks…"

Suddenly she stopped seeing a person who led her to victory and started seeing the silhouette of a man she would normally not even dare to talk to. Lelouch was actually quite handsome of a guy, exactly her kind of guy to be exact.

"S-sorry to come in here like that."

"What's with you now?"

"N-nothing…"

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Then, could you hand me a towel?"

"Yeah, sure." she said, turning her eyes away from the curtain.

"Thank you." he said, taking the towel and grabbing her by the wrist.

"What is it?"

"Be honest."

"What are you talking about?"

He stepped out of the shower, still holding her arm. He had tied the towel around his pelvis to cover his 'little prince'.

She stumbled back while he pressed her against the wall.

"Stop it!"

"Calm down, someone might notice."

"I said STOP!"

But he did not stop. He laid his hand on his cheek and leaned his head slightly sideways. As she saw him like this she felt anguish rushing through her veins. She was frightened, even more than back in Shinjuku.

As his lips came closer she fought an inner battle.

In the end, Kozuki Kallen won and Lelouch got an imprint of her hand on his face.

"Don't take my first one like THIS!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I wanted it… somehow more… romantically, y'know, with candles or in a park at midnight. Without pressure…"

"I apologize."

* * *

*Reminds you of something? Gotcha^^ I try to turn around quite some of these situations so that Lelouch is the stupid one and not Kallen. I just like her too much to make her the idiot like Sunrise always did.

I know this one was total shit. The actual plot-related part was a mere 144 words long… Oh yeah, next one's gonna be better. It's Chapter 9 after all^^

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette**.

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	9. The Princess and the Witch

**_The Princess and the Witch_**

Nunnally was sitting alone in the dark room. She did not need much light as she could not see a thing anyway, but because of that her other senses were much better and so she felt the presence of some other entity.

"Miss Sayoko, is that you?"

"No, I am C.C."

"C.C.? And who are you?"

"Oh, has Lelouch not told you about me?"

"Why…?"

"I am an ally of your brother."

"Ally? In some kind of game?"

"Yes, in a way."

"Well… Onii-sama is not here right now."

"I know. This is also kind of my fault…"

"Eh…? Well…oh! It must be dark in here. I'm sorry. Shall we go into the living room?"

"Fain. Shall I push you there?"

"Thank you very much."

_C.C.! Stop it right there!_

_Screw you. I told you to stay out of this. Don't you remember?_

_I can't. I know your perverted mind. I don't want you to make Nunnally feel bad._

_Perverted Mind? I think you mistook me with some empress right now._

_Very funny._

_Piss off!_

_Okay, okay. Fine. And boy, I'm gonna kill you if you don't keep your promise._

_I told you I'll do it._

They sat in the living room, both with a cup of tea. C.C. however got a little worked up. As the blind girl completely relied on her hearing there were not even some distracting noises so the jingling of her straightjackets buckles sounded like something incredibly loud despite it was just as loud that one could even hear.

"Say, Miss C.C., are you wearing some kind of gothic style?"

"Why do you think so?"

"What I hear, aren't those studded belts?"

"Yeah, you're right. You got me."

_Great. Now she thinks I'm into this dark stuff. Well… better than explaining why I wear a straightjacket… At least one can't hear colors._

"Miss C.C., may I ask you something?"

"Of course. If you could not, talking would not have any sense, would it?"

"Right. So, how long do you know my big brother?"

"Well… It is quite a while now. I'm surprised he did not mention me. Well, everyone has secrets."

"Then I'm sure you are his secret."

"And what about you, Nunnally? Do you have some kind of secret?"

"What kind of secret do you mean?"

"I don't know. A beloved memory no one shall know about? Some unrealizable love? A kind of special wish? A secret desire?"

Nunnally blushed.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Calm down, it's nothing to get embarrassed about. These kinds of wishes are quite normal for a girl of your age and older. And if you don't know what I mean you can always ask me."

"There is no way I could ask such a…"

"Then why don't ask your brother?"

"Ask… Lelouch? There is just no way I can ever ask something like this. And especially not my brother. I mean… how do I ask something so intimate?"

"Just ask me if you don't try to lose your mask in front of him."

"No… no way! Besides… there is someone special… Not that anyone would ever do something with me that would make me blush for, but still…"

"Do not think of yourself like this."

"Pardon?"

"You are a wonderful fair young lady. And I am sure if you find the right person they will."

"But who would do these kinds of things to a crippled girl?!" C.C. heard the desperation out of Nunnallys voice. She was prepared for this when she broke the question, however…

"Love is something that comes from the heart."

"You can do things like these without love."

_Don't tell me that. I lived like that for centuries…_

"But you can only fully enjoy them if you love the other person."

"You sure?"

"I know. So, would you tell me… who this special person of yours is?"

"I can't!"

"So, is it your brother? Do you think you would hurt me if you told me?"

"That's not it. You'd consider me ugly if I told you."

"I promise you I won't. Pinky-swear."

"Okay… It is my best friend… Her name's Alice."

"I see. Well, I must say it hurts a little."

"Pardon?"

"To consider me a person who does not accept this."

_It hurts quite much indeed. After all I even slept with your mother._

"I apologize."

"Accepted" C.C. said while petting Nunnallys head.

"Might I have your hand?"

"Of course."

C.C. offered her hand to the princess, who laid her hands around it, tracing the witches hand lines and feeling her wrists. The witch had never felt skin as soft as hers.

"I see. You loved a woman in the past, too. And now you are longing for love again and your biggest hope to fulfill this desire is…"

C.C. ripped her hand away.

"How do you…?!"

"I'm sorry. I was peeping into your thoughts a little too much…"

_Geass?!_

"How can you do that?"

"I don't know… I think I got used to expose lies told by my friends like this…"

"Your friends are lying to you?"

"Not because they dislike me or something. They lie to protect me, I know that. However… When the war between Japan and Britannia raged Lelouch and our friend Suzaku tried to get home. They carried me across a village filled with corpses. They told me we were passing a dump, but…"

"I see. They must really love you, Nunnally."

"Yes. I am so glad to still have them with me…"

_And I am glad you do not remember me from Aries Villa…_

"Oh my. Welcome home, Lelouch." C.C. said to the staggering prince who had trouble not to pass away as he saw the woman he considered dead.

"Welcome home, big brother!"

* * *

Well, I was shivering with anticipation when I was to write it. Compensates a little for the last one being so shit. I mean, this is Chapter nine! That's a reason to celebrate!

After all 9 is the number dedicated to the only god whose existence makes a little sense, at least for me.

The Lord of Change, Tzeentch.

Well, if you missed the reasons to laugh in this try to imagine what would have happened if C.C. actually SAID what she thought throughout the dialogue.

Next one is dedicated to Orange-sama!(I might be the only one calling him that…)

I'm merely thinking of a great name for the great event.(After Narita comes more Orange-Goodness when V.V. shows up. By the way, Narita is my favorite event in the whole first season. Expect MAAAAANYYYY chapters dealing with the before-, the while- and the after-events. Incest, Yuri, CCxLL, a Kickass-Bismarck-appearance and V.V.-Orange-sama-Goodness included. Oh, sorry, now the crystal ball is out of energy…)

I actually thought about including SOMETHING here but then I realized that it's not special anymore if the characters do it all the time.

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette**. Especially for the idea in which direction C.C. would lead a dialogue with Nunnally I have to thank her. If you want the whole train of thoughts you have to read her Fanfic^^ I could not include this here because Marianne was absent in my version.

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	10. The cornered Lion strikes hardest

_**The Cornered Lion strikes hardest**_

"Wait. There is no Zero here. Kewell, what does this mean?"

"You have dishonored the Purebloods. You let Tohdoh go and the only excuse you got is that you can't recall it. Don't make me laugh, Orange-boy."

"So you intend to kill me?"

"Do not worry. We'll say you died in battle, meaning we won't dishonor your family's name."

"Not even more." one of the knights Kewell brought along added.

"Damn you!" a very angry Jeremiah cried out. "I founded the Purebloods. You wouldn't even exist without me!" He drew his weapon, took aim on Kewells sensor unit and fired, but one of his followers parried the bullet with his lance.

After that Kewell ordered one of his men to assault Jeremiah, who parried the strike quite easily, striking back with his Stun Tonfa and destroying the Knightmare with one blow.

He knew his struggle was futile. He couldn't even hope to defeat four Gloucesters in a damned Sutherland. Well, three Gloucesters respectively, but Kewell alone was a formidable opponent. But damn, he had to try.

As the Gloucester blew up one of them had enough time to blast Jeremiahs rifle away with his Slash Harken.

As Kewell approached with his lance in front of him Jeremiah accepted his fate. He was done for.

But he was not supposed to die here. An energy blast threw Kewells jousting lance away in one blow.

"Lord Jeremiah, you alright?"

"Thanks to you, Viletta."

Vilettas Gloucester jumped into the arena and fired a salvo on one of the knights, destroying it.

"Look what you have become, Kewell. We were supposed to stay together forever and you betrayed Jeremiah just because of some terrorist spreading rumors. The Kewell I knew was different. A gentle man, caring for his little sister more than anything in the world and also a friend to rely on, to trust in. And you considered Jeremiah the same, did you not?"

Kewell was happy his Knightmare did not project his face out of the cockpit. He was crying, finally understanding what he had done.

The fourth Gloucester however was now rushing into Jeremiah.

"Lord Kewell, come to your senses! This man let Tohdoh go!"

Suddenly Jeremiah felt the greatest possible surprise. Kewell had taken his jousting lance and pierced it right through the cockpit of the knight who tried to kill Jeremiah.

After that he ran out of his Knightmare, tears still running from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. You were right. We Purebloods must not let us divide. One for all." he said, holding his hand out.

Jeremiah and Viletta jumped out their Knightmares, laid his hands above Kewells and said:

"And all for one."

"We'll stand this through together. There must be a reason of you two acting weird."

"Thank you, Kewell. You really are a friend to be trusted."

"Thanks to you I am again. So, now to kill Zero."

"Right."

"Iunctim Sanguinium. Iunctim cors." they cried out, reciting the honorable bounds of the Pureblood Order.

"But say, Kewell, why did you attack me so suddenly? Did you plan this?"

"It was not planned… at least by me it wasn't…"

"Then, who was it?"

"The honorable Knight of Nine told us to. She said she wanted to have everything cleaned up before the new Viceroy comes to Area Eleven."

"Lady Eneagramm ordered you to?"

"Indeed…"

* * *

Here it is: the probably shortest chapter in the whole story. No, Kewell is not gonna die horribly. Not before scolding Marika for her relationship, Marika crying hard and again he forgiving her… ah dammit. Crystal ball is out of energy again.

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette**. (Well, here's nothing about this, though. Her fight-scene was more epic, but I did not want an important character to die, so...)

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	11. The Witch and the Warlock

_**The Witch and the Warlock**_

"Who are you" Lelouchs lips formed as if he would know she was pretty good at lip-reading.

"Welcome back, Onii-sama. Your friend C.C. came over."

"C.C.?"

"Yeah, a strange name, isn't it? Only going by her initials." Lelouch was paralyzed. She was supposed to be dead. Why was she here?!

"Welcome home, Lelouch." She said.

Lelouch thought of a way to get her away from his sister. Suddenly something came to his mind.

He starred in the witch's eyes, took her cup of tea, started smiling and threw it on the floor.

"C.C.! Look, what you've done. You're soaking wet! We'll get you a change of clothes."

"Onii-sama!"

"Wait a minute, I'll just get her some new clothes, and then I clean this mess up."

"So, who are you?!"

"Like your sister said, my name is C.C."

"That's not what I meant. Why are you…?"

"Still alive? Because no man can kill me. However, do you like your new toy?"

"Which toy?"

"The power you longed for."

"Oh, yeah. I'm grateful for it. It sped up my schedule by far."

"How so?"

"I intended to obliterate Britannia."

"You want to do it with this alone?"

"I intended to do it without this. That's why it speeds up my schedule."

"I see."

"So, why are you here?"

"Don't you know? We two have a contract."

"And so? The military is after you, it's too dangerous for both of us if you stay here.

"Only a small part of them. Nothing I could not take care of myself. And even if not, you can protect me with your Geass."

"Geass?"

"The power."

"I see."

"So, what's it do?"

"Eh?"

"This power differs from person to person. So, what does yours do?"

"I can command people to do what I want."

"Yes, go on."

"Come on, I just used it three or four times."

"Regardless. What do you know?"

"I need direct eye contact. Persons may only be ordered once."

"How far away might your target be?"

"The longest I tried by now was about 150 meters."

"I see. Well, you know, boy, this one is special."

"Boy? You are hardly a year older than me."

"Actually I even met Napoleon Bonaparte and defeated Jeanne d'Arc."

"Of course."

"You do not have to believe me."

"Show me something that I can believe in."

"Fine." She gripped in her straightjacket and took out a photo. It was obviously out of WW II. The picture showed C.C. running into a dugout, away from a tank.

"What the…?"

"See?"

"Okay, I believe you. So, what did you mean by special?"

"You know, there are a few powers that appear rather often like mind-reading or a form of precognition. But there are also a few rarer and a few very rare ones. Yours fits in the last category."

"So, who else has this kind of power?"

"I can't tell you by now."

"By now?"

"I'll tell you anything I know when the time comes. But now these facts would only lead you to insanity and desperation."

"I see. So, why did you come here?"

"Because no one besides you knows about my existence. I wanted to be someplace where I am not hated."

"Fine. I'll let you stay here. After all, we two are accomplices."

"Thank you. Oh! By the way. May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you still a virgin, Lelouch?"

"Say what?! How can you ask something like this without even blushing?!"

"I see, so you are."

"Y-you stupid! What's this all about?"

"I am just concerned about your welfare."

While talking C.C. had undressed herself and laid under the blanket.

Lelouch climbed over her, pinned her down by means of the blanket and starred into her eyes.

"Do not play dumb with me!"

"Good night, Lelouch."

"Hey, I'm not finished yet!"

"Listen, boy. If you do not intend to make out with me leave this bed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Until tomorrow, Lelouch." She said, turning around.

_Damn it. I just couldn't. Tomorrow I'll take a fine shower and try to seduce him a little friendlier._

_Told ya. You really want it._

_Ah, fuck off, Marianne. I want to sleep._

_But why? Now is a good time._

_No. I'm tired. This is the first opportunity for me to sleep in a feather bed since four years so let me enjoy it._

_Fine, fine._

"What did you say, Kallen?"

"Correct. Jeremiah ordered to wreck havoc in Saitama. Do they expect us to show up?"

"Of course."

"Are we falling for it?"

"Do you really ask this?"

"Why?"

"You don't want all the Japanese living there to die, do you? Do not let us just witness this slaughter."

"Yes, you're right… Zero."

* * *

Expected something to happen? Nah! Not in this one, at least. Btw, I already gave a hint, when. Well, yeah, C.C. finally meets Lelouch and her tempting offerings are as reckless as ever. Oh yeah, do not expect me to write every Ghetto-Extermination in detail. Fighting scenes will increase, but not in the beginning. Important events like Narita and so on will definitely be written out. I'm just thinking about making double or triple chapters for this event.

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette**.

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way. ^^


	12. The Black Knights

**_The Black Knights_**

„Move swiftly. Destroy every Knightmare you see." ordered Lelouch as his destruction of the britannian forces in the Saitama Ghetto nearly came to an end.

They tried to trick him with a good tactic, but no tactician in the world could have defeated him. None but one. His older brother.

The last remaining units were Jeremiah, Kewell and Viletta, striking everyone down who came near them.

But what they did not expect was that Zero already knew a way to defeat their vast close-combat-strength. Suddenly a Gloucester approached the three of them.

"What the?! Lord Vain! Have you turned traitor?!"

"Who is Lord Vain?" said Kallen, crashing Viletta with her Knightmares jousting lance.

"Kewell? You know what to do, don't you?"

"Yes. Take care of the Eleven." said Kewell who started to save Vilettas cockpit and shortly after transported her away, leaving Jeremiah and the Eleven alone.

"Say, girl in the Gloucester, is you the same one as the Glasgow-girl?"

"Right."

"Finally. We have some unfinished business. I wanted to fight a fitting opponent once and now the Elevens got a pilot who is quite good and she even has a Gloucester. C'mon, let's have some fun!" he said, rushing towards the enemy.

Kallen knew Jeremiah was a strong fighter, but she also knew her own strength, easily parrying every one of his hits. If these machines would have some movement patterns that were harder to read she knew, she'd be in bigger trouble.

Finally she found an opening in his tight offensive and wrecked even Jeremiah in one blow.

"These Gloucesters are amazing!"

"Don't get all too worked up, Kallen. Think about it. They have great ways to defeat Knightmares, but are close to useless against tanks."

Jeremiah succeeded to eject before his Knightmare blew up. The Elevens however gathered at the central place of the Saitama Ghetto. They came out of their Knightmares. All of them wore black uniforms as well as a darkening visor to cover their identities. The last one getting off his machine was the man known to the media as Zero.

The climbed up the statue of the fountain and called out, looking at the camera of the helicopter that recorded the entire battle. The man with the camera, Diethard Reid, starred at the mask of Zero.

_This guy is making history right in front of me and I have to call him a terrorist. I can no longer do that!_

"People of Japan, hear me! We are the Black Knights. We fight for justice itself. As long as the strong oppress the weak we'll be there to stop them. We will protect every helpless person. Therefore it was necessary to kill Prince Clovis as well as to annihilate the forces that tried to destroy the Saitama Ghetto.

So long."

Guinevere su Britannia stepped into a giant council room. She was a somewhat impressive person as she had a look on her face that made her look more like an aristocrat than every other woman in the Imperial Family. She was the first princess of the Empire, but one could see that she was slightly spoiled as she had a lily tattooed on her left breast. She was said to have a quite wasteful taste as there were at least ten monuments in the britannian Homeland built under her command.

In her backwash were a couple of persons. The first one to follow her was the fierce woman with purple hair, her younger sister Cornelia. Although her opponents called her the "Witch of Britannia" she was not really like that. Of course she was a fighter and an excellent one indeed, but she was also a very caring big sister, somewhat overprotective for her younger sister to which she was completely blood-related. This sister was the girl glued to Cornelia, the young and shy princess Euphemia. She had long, pink hair and despite her age she looked quite developed. As if they were longing for one of these two sisters to fall and catch them, two men walked behind them. The one had a long, black hair, bound to a ponytail and was wearing glasses. He looked like there was nothing he could possibly fear, after all he was not called the "Vanguard Lancer of the Empire" for nothing. The other one had short, red hair and a giant scar over his face told anyone not to joke around with him. Despite this scar and his somehow militant look he did not appear like some kind of pub-thug. To be honest, under his scary look one could see the face of a caring father though no one would expect that he had adopted five orphans. But he was not just caring for these boys, but also for his princess and her sister. Yes, Guilford and Darlton were Princess Cornelia's Knights. And as that they were also somehow in charge of caring for Euphemia.

Far behind these guys went the only person the "Witch of Britannia" feared. The cheerful and at the same time grim Knight of Nine, Nonette Eneagramm. She was rumored to be able to kill anyone before they even noticed she drew her weapon. The other Knights also rumored she knew more about the Emperor's personal affairs than it was good for her.

* * *

Yeah, short one on this again… Like I said, I'll be spending much more time in explaining the relationships than in explaining the fights, at least in the beginning. Oh yeah, epic battles in the next Ghetto^^

After that it's Narita-time. That'll mean stories of the couples preparing the fight in their own ways, at least two full chapters about the fight itself and then some candies for keeping on reading this much crap. And the main antagonist will appear while the candies are on. I'm not as simple-minded as Marianne, so not all of the candies are sexual ones.

Thereafter it's time for a big ol' Loli-wedding^^ (I said, I'll mix the two seasons up)

And some time later we'll be dealing with another of my favorite episodes from the first season. There will be more "**something"** than you might think.

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette**.

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	13. Reasons to fight for

_**Reasons to fight for**_

„Can't they try to lure us out with something less… destructive?" Kallen was upset. Princess Guinevere had announced to attack the Shizuoka Ghetto, because 'disruptive elements' would hide there. In fact the Black Knights had their base far away from there, in a britannian port facility, where their bus hid.

"Calm down, Kallen."

"Zero?"

"They just want to leech us out. The first time we don't show up is the time they regain the support of the people. We have to prevent every slaughter, again and again until every Eleven understands the true nature of Britannia. We can't stop them. We can just defeat them every time we fight, so they get more casualties than they can bear."

"You mean we have to kill as many soldiers as possible?"

"Wrong. We have to defeat as many soldiers as possible. Killing is only necessary when it comes to officers and commanders. That means: Every member of royalty they send after us is to die. How many soldiers die is of little consequence. Neither to us nor them. Britannia gives a damn about the common people."

"I see. So, we have to stand this through to the end."

"Correct."

About three hours later they had gathered there and saw the Britannian forces incoming. There were at least forty Knightmares. But they attacked in patterns much more tactical than those Jeremiah and Clovis used.

"I see. So we do not fight Guinevere."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Guinevere is no tactician; she's just a wealthy bitch. This is a strategy far more advanced than anything we have encountered before. And I think I know just the person."

"Who do you think it is?"

"The Witch of Britannia."

"P-princess Cornelia?!"

"Correct. Well… Let's give it your all. She's tough."

"Yes, sir." Kallen took Zero's orders really serious. She knew he could lead them to victory.

Even though Cornelia commanded she did not fight. She wanted to, but Euphie had just taken her exam and Cornelia had promised her to spend the day with her after the really hard exams. And so they sat in a restaurant. Cornelia gave the soldiers a rough direction and like this they fought. Even though she would have loved being on the battlefield there was nothing she loved more than being with her little sister. She was the thing most precious to her, much to the amusement of Luciano Bradley, who once called her "the only person whose death would not satisfy" him.

And Euphemia enjoyed this time just as much. She was happy. These occasions, where Cornelia could take her time out to be with her like this were quite rare. And so she munched happily on her spaghetti and Cornelia, sitting obverse to her, enjoyed more the joyous expression on her sister's face than her own food even though it was quite delicious.

"I'm so glad you took the day off for me, Onee-chan."

"Me, too. It's been a while since we could do something together. Oh, wait, you have something there." Cornelia said while leaning over the table with a napkin in her hand to wipe away the blob of tomato sauce on her sister's cheek.

"Oh, come on, Cornelia. Stop treating me like a child. I noticed that myself."

"But you are a child to me. You'll ever be my little sister. Besides… I wanted to see that blushed face of yours." She said, smirking.

"Meanie!" Euphemia cried out, noticing that she had become beaten red.

"Euphie, could you promise something to me?" Cornelia asked, now far more serious than before.

"Promise not to get yourself in unnecessary danger. I could not bear loosing you. This country has taken far too many of our siblings. Let it not take the person I hold dearest from me."

"If you can promise the same to me I will."

"Fine. I will never put myself in a life-threatening danger."

"Nor will I. Promised."

"Zero. Didn't you say these troops were operating under Cornelia? I can neither see the Glaston Knights nor her personal Knights nor the princess herself."

"I realized this back at our last move. There is no commander. They follow a pattern set out by her. I don't know why, but Cornelia is absent. So trap them wherever you see the chance. The pattern is as follows:"

"That's not good. We. Are. Loosing." Said the grey-haired scientist, waving around dramatically. No one could tell whether he was just behaving like an idiot or rather was one.

"And so, Lloyd? What are you going to do about it?" The blue-haired woman answered nonchalantly. She was seen by most people as something like Lloyds teacher for real-life-connections. Whenever he said something really stupid she took care he would never say it again. However, despite the fact that she was a mere twenty-four years old she was the type of a caring mother. There were some soldiers, most of them were female, who talked to her like to a mother. A very special relationship she had to Marika Soresi who even considered her a mother, being the only adult she could tell the stuff spinning around in her head.

"You know there is one way to turn this around, Cecile."

"Very funny, Lloyd. As if he would care for these 'mundane matters'." she quoted the Knight they talked about.

"Come on, try it. At least he LISTENS to you."

"You know I can't."

"And of course you can tell him about your feelings in the same breath."

"Are you an idiot?! I just can't!"

"Fine, fine…" He knew there was no point in arguing with her as the only two possible outcomes were either she rejecting his point or rejecting his point and beating him.

"Well, I'll try to ask him." Cecile said before walking out and into a darkened room.

"Lord Sandwhisper?"

"Who is there?"

"It's me, Cecile."

"Ah, Miss Cecile. Is there something I may do for you?" he asked. Despite the previous discussion Seth appeared like a very nice man as his voice as well as his tone was very comfortable.

She breathed hard before saying:

"You know how the battle is doing?"

"I do quite well. You want me to share in, do you not?"

"Well, if you don't, we'll lose again."

"Fine. You know I cannot refuse your requests, Miss Cecile. However, since these attempts are futile to me, you have to give me a basement to fight on."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, in case you tell me they lose their precious Knightmares if the fight proceeds then I have to ask why they even began this vain struggle. Whether you tell me they fight to defeat the terrorists I have to ask why these execute acts of terror. Do you know their reason?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"It is because they are not satisfied with the stipulations they have to brave. Something I can apprehend all too well. The only reason still applying to me is that these men do not want their honor to be ruined as the terrorists are to vanquish them a third time. And then I have to query what kind of honor they receive from a Knight of the Round bailing them out. So, Miss Cecile, do you have a sound basement for me to fight on?"

"Yes, I do."

"So? Which is it?"

"Among them is the girl who defeated Lord Jeremiah twice. And she does have a Gloucester. You'll get a good fight in here." This answer made Seth stagger. She got his weak point. He wanted a challenge and never got one all too long.

"You really know me well, do you not?"

"Well of course. We built a Knightmare for your personal use. If there is someone who knows you it should be us."

"I believe this is not your factor, now is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not think I have noticed the gazes you cast at me?"

"M-my Lord…"

"To be honest, I am honored a woman as lovely as you has such an avid interest in me, but I am afraid I cannot give you the type of carinate venerator you deserve. The love of my life has been taken from me in a cruel calamity. I have nothing to live for and yet I can't vanquish myself to fall into deaths bittersweet embrace."

"I… might be able to again give you this reason."

"I wonder." he said while standing up and walking to Cecile. He laid his hands on her shoulders, just a gentle touch, not even as much as she could feel the weight of his arms, gazed straight into her eyes, making her blush. After this he leaned his head slightly to the right, came a tad nearer to her and she answered it by coming nearer to him as well and also leaning her head to the right. When their lips were at a distance so close she could even feel his warm breath on her skin and smell his fresh breath she closed her eyes. As their lips finally met she lost her resolution and only stayed up her feet because Seth now held her around the waist.

As he released her from this sweetest of touches she had a tear in her eye.

* * *

Well, Seth is introduced here. He is kinda weird as he likes to use ancient or metaphoric terms. But this is a trait you will have to live with. He also has a rather important role which will be revealed later on. This one made me feel quite good as it turned out just as I wanted. The fighting is a little lame again, one just can't write the cool stuff happening when giant machines fight, but I'll do my best to improve. Some hints about what's going on are in this, but don't interpret too much into it. At least not anywhere.

By the way, I promised you something about Seth. If you want to know, read the next one, too. (As soon as I upload it, of course)

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette**.

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way. ^^


	14. The Impact of a sound Basement

_**The Impact of a sound Basement**_

"Bronze Knights, move out. We are going to help our brothers out there. But behold. If any one of you dares to harm Japanese without armament I will show you how cruel I can be."

"Yes, my Lord!"

The Bronze Knights were Seth Sandwhispers elite guard, each one of these knights possessed not only the ability to commandeer the best kinds of Knightmares but also had possession over a bronze-colored Gloucester with booster-systems to enhance their speed as much as to deal far more damage with one blow of their jousting lances. Their sensor units were also fitting to that of their master's Knightmare.

Seth himself used a model much newer than theirs. Its head looked just like that of the Egyptian god Anubis and it was colored in this gods' colors: Gold and Black. The left hand was far bigger than its right hand as every 'finger' of this was a miniature Slash Harken. Cecile told him to send exact reports about its functions to her and Lloyd as this was to be attached onto the secret project of the empire: Knightmare Frame Gawain.

The right hand however held the more devastating weapon, a khopesh-formed blade that fitted to the Egyptian-God-image Seths Knightmare Frames wanted to convey. Obviously it made use of the same system the Bathory's sword had used.

Even though Seth only brought four Knights with him it was enough to defeat the Black Knights wherever they found them. They began using the exact opposite of the tactic Cornelia told them to use and like this they distracted their enemies. Whenever Zero changed his tactic they also did. After thirty minutes the whole Ghetto was under the control of these five Knights. Kallen was, of course, the last one to stay and fight.

"May I assume you are the girl who defeated Lord Jeremiah? Twice even!"

"Correct."

"Wonderful. My name is Seth Sandwhisper, Knight of Five. I was told you are a great fighter."

"I'm honored to hear a Knight of the Round say that to me."

"Well then, would you like to face me? One on one?"

"Fine with me. It'll be fun."

"Fun you say? Oh my. I did not face anyone who found pleasure in struggling in the past four years."

"Then let's enjoy it."

"As you wish, Milady."

Kallen began the fight with a jump attack. She held her lance downwards and tried to crush into Seth. He, however, dodged it, leaving her wide open for his sword slash. He hit her left arm, making her drop the weapon. In that instant Kallen understood that she had no chance. His Knightmare was far too strong. And the pilot only made things worse.

Before she could go on to an all-out attack she heard the releasing command.

"Retreat. Kallen, you too. We can't afford to lose anyone."

"Right." She said, driving away, but not before calling out to the Knight: "Hey! Wait until I get something to catch up with yours."

"It will be a great pleasure for me to brawl with you again then."

In that moment C.C. looked up from her Knightmare.

"This is…?! No… It just can't… he's dead… isn't he?"

"God damn it! What a failure! How could five Knightmares turn the entire battle around?!" Lelouch was in rage. He let himself get distracted by the fact that the enemy had no commander. This would not happen to him again.

"Who was that Knight with the jackal Knightmare anyway?!" Kallen came into Lelouch's room.

"I know who he was, he told me."

"So?"

"Knight of Five, Seth Sandwhisper."

"I see. This explains a lot."

"And? What kind of Knightmare was it? I just saw the head and the ornaments."

"Well, it was quite astounding. It wielded a blade like this super-sharp thing from the pitch-black Knightmare and the fingers of the other hand were Slash Harkens.

"What?"

"Yes, and in his shoulders there were some kinds of energy weapons embedded. Just weak ones, but… that thing was so cool! I just had no chance. Not with a Gloucester anyway. I mean, if Kyoto would send us some Knightmares again…"

"We cannot bet on that."

"I know… Well, Lelouch, what will we do next?"

"I don't know. We have to make sure that our next action won't be disturbed by one of these damned Knights of the Rounds."

"And how will you do that? Would you like to ask them friendly not to appear?"

"Very funny. No, I haven't thought about it myself."

"Well, I'll go to the others. They even began to spread rumors. And there were very unlovely ones among them."

"Like?"

"You'd have sex with me and letting your mask on while doing it because it gives me some kind of flash to fuck Zero."

"Ridiculous. I'd never do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Sex is something born out of love. If one of the two would be to wear a mask it would not make any sense at all. Besides… I don't think you would even like to sleep with me."

"Well… I'll go down before they start saying funny stuff again."

"Bye, Kallen."

Five minutes later C.C. went into Lelouchs room and found a raven-haired prince swallowed by hatred.

"Come on, Lelouch. You can't always win, you know."

"But… we were so close! We beat them and then they had to send this… This bastard!"

He sat on his bed, starring at the wall. C.C. went to him, sat down behind the prince and wrapped her arms around him.

"Calm down."

"I can't. I'll lose the peoples support if we keep losing."

"Oh, just keep silent, boy. You'll never lose my support." Suddenly he shrugged.

"We are really allies, aren't we?"

"Finally you start to understand."

"I think so" he said, laying his hands on her arms.

Back at Ashford C.C. was left alone by Lelouch who ate dinner with Nunnally.

_C.C.!_

_Marianne. You again?_

_Who else?_

_What's up?_

_Did you do it?_

_Give it a rest already, will you?_

_What does that mean? You want to do it the slow way? Is he that important to you?_

_Oh, just shut up. Since when do you care about how well my sex life is?_

_When? Since I stopped to have a body, of course. _

_How's that?_

_It's because I cannot take care of that myself since then._

_

* * *

_

Again you expected something to happen, right? Nah, I'll just clear all the conditions in these chapters. When it happens, it'll be the only thing in that specific chapter. Besides, Narita will have far more stuff in it then just this something.

The credit for making Marianne a peeping perv and for some of the parts in this goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette**.

If you want to know where I stole read her Fanfic. I'd greatly recommend that either way.^^


	15. A Pact with the Heavens

**_A Pact with the Heavens_**

"That's amazing! We have an audience with Kyoto!"

"So? I know they sent us Knightmares and all, but… have you read the conditions for the meeting?"

"No?!"

"They want us to select five persons to come with me, no weapons, no nothing. If anyone dares to tell someone where we met they'll kill us all. Also we have to wear…"

"Regardless! I mean, it's KYOTO! If we gain their trust, they'll give us all the resources we need to defeat Britannia."

"Fine, even if I hate to be tossed around by any kind of power."

A day later Ohgi, Kallen, Tohdoh, Chiba and C.C. stood beside Zero, all but him wearing Yukatas.

Slowly after they appeared at the appointed place, a limousine, far too expensive to be from someone less than these Kyoto-guys, arrived.

The insides of the car were darkened so they could not see where they were driven.

About an hour later the car stopped and a man opened.

"My masters await you. You will be going to have a tea ceremony. This is why you have had to take on Yukatas."

They followed the rather old driver quite a long way until they passed a window.

"Is this Mt. Fuji?! How can this be?"

"It is. This is where the Six Houses of Kyoto were established and where we meet. This is why you will die along with your entire family if you dare to tell anyone about it."

"Fine with me. We fight for the same goal. We do not have to fight against each other; it is already hard enough to do it if we combine forces."

"That was a fine answer" said the man behind the paper-thick wall.

"Welcome. You must be the infamous Zero."

"Correct. And you must be a member of the Six Houses of Kyoto." Zero said as he went in, along with his followers. It was a traditional Japanese room, perfectly for a tea ceremony.

"Correct. So, have a seat and enjoy your tea. The last bit of Japanese culture they cannot rid us of." They each sat down before a cup of tea. Kallen took her time to look around. They sat at an old-fashioned Japanese table like she missed them. They were five persons. The man they spoke to and four other geezers. Behind the leader there was a curtain behind which a woman sat. Her face was hidden by the curtain so that Kallen could not even tell her age. After that she looked more closely at the persons. Four of the five men looked very plain, old and in fine black suits. The man in the middle sat cross-legged and wore old-fashioned Japanese clothing. He seemed to miss the good old days the most of them all.

After that her gaze went over to her own companions. Ohgi and Tohdoh sat silently and enjoyed the atmosphere; Chiba clung to Tohdoh's arm like she always did when there were not or not many soldiers around. It was hardly believable she still was a great Knightmare commander. Then her glance went on to Zero. Even though she knew him she eliminated the fact that this great man was Lelouch in her mind.

Going on she came to herself. It was kind of embarrassing for her to wear this kind of clothes. Even though she looked beautiful in her pink/red Yukata she feared someone could take her for a slut with this clothing showing so much of her rather big breasts. And on her gaze went to that other girl. She was named C.C. and according to what she heard of from Lelouch she was the content of the poison gas-container from Shinjuku. She looked so beautiful in this kind of clothes. No wonder Lelouch was not especially interested in women when he had THIS girl living in his room. She was stunningly beautiful; her long green hair flowed down her back, harmonizing perfectly with her black Yukata. Even though she seemed to be Britannian herself she behaved like she lived centuries in Japan; she knew all of the traditions, was not even unintentionally disrespectful and seemed to know more about Japanese culture than even Kallen did. She was a kind of girl Kallen looked up to. She admired her, felt jealousy for her, even wanted to be her.

"Is that… real Oolong-tea?" Kallen asked, getting herself rid of these thoughts.

"Of course."

"Amazing. I have not seen it in eight years!" Kallen said, nostalgically.

"It's wonderful having a bit of our culture still, isn't it?"

"Yes, very."

"Well, we want to come to the point quite fast. You are the Black Knights. Why do you think you are worthy of being supported by us?"

"Well, we have a mastermind as a leader as well as a number of good Knightmare pilots." Chiba said, clinging to Tohdoh a bit harder.

"There are other groups having the same. We need a reason to believe in you. Zero?"

"Yes?"

"Would you care to show us your face?"

"Not to all of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Kirihara Taizo. You know me. And so does the lovely woman who hides her face behind this curtain. And I'd rather restrict this secret to the two of you."

"Y-you know me?"

"Yes. Very good even. You were a friend when I needed one, so many years ago…"

"So you would show us two your face?"

"Correct."

"Well then. Please go outside so we can discuss things with Zero."

"Fine." The Black Knights as well as the old men rose up and went out.

"So? Who are you now?"

"We are finally alone together, Uncle Kirihara."

"Why are you calling me that?!"

"This is the title I addressed you back then. As well as Kaguya-chan." The girl behind the curtain shrug.

"Who are you?!" A second later Lelouch removed his mask, providing an incredible revelation to them.

"Lelouch vi Britannia?! Is it really you?"

"Yes." A brief second later the curtain was drawn away fast.

"Lulu-sama?!"

"Yes, Milady Kaguya."

"You really became even more handsome, Lelouch."

"And you are still the same charming girl."

"So you finally decided to make your move. But why now?"

"I could not let Tohdoh die. Besides… I recently got a power to achieve what I want. I'll make it as fast as you when you came to your point now. Will you help us?"

"Yes. You are the enemy of Britannia we can put our hopes in. Take your mask back on, exiled prince; we will call our friends in again."

"I appreciate this very much."

The Black Knights and the old men came back in only to see Kirihara Taizo smiling.

"I assure you, he might not be Japanese, but the man named Zero is a true mortal enemy of Britannia, you are advised well to follow his plans no matter what."

"He is not Japanese?"

"I am not. If you cannot follow me, then leave and listen to what Kirihara-sama said. But then you are not a bit better than the Britannians."

"Of course we follow you. We told you before: Help the Japanese and we support you with every bit of our strength. Do it not and we'll kill you."

"As we all promised. So, now, Kirihara-sama, will you support us?"

"Of course. How many capable pilots do you have?" Zero turned to Kallen, seeing her blushing in the same blink. After that he looked to Tohdoh.

"This fair lady is our best pilot. Also Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords are great fighters."

"Fine. We just built one Knightmare only usable by aces. This shall be the Knight for the red-haired princess. Tohdoh, Shisei-ken?"

"Yes?"

"You will get special close-combat-Burai. Can you live with them?"

"Very much."

"Although you will have to wait a little. The weapons they use are still in development."

"Not that much of a problem."

"Well, one last thing. Do you all know about Cornelia's plans?"

"Does she want to destroy another Ghetto?"

"Far worse. She wants to annihilate the JLF. They plan a giant attack on Narita."

"When?"

"In a week."

Tohdoh was stunned.

"Zero, will you…"

"I know, Tohdoh. You five were once in the JLF. We will not let them down, I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

Well, well... I just uploaded this because I had nothing to do. It's not that good, but it shows another bit of the story. In the near future there will be some polls regarding the future of our three Purebloods. Next one will, obviously, be Narita. There will be three chapters about the fight itself, one about the grotto event(s) and something about Orange-kun. The main antagonist will be shown there. If you want to give me some ideas just contact me. If they're good, it'll speed up my writing. But there are some parts that are out of discussion.


	16. Into Witch's Cauldron

_**Into Witches Cauldron**_

"Are you sure it is a good idea not to tell the JLF about our plans?" Kallen asked over her intercom.

"No. If they know what will happen, they'll just run away. This will make both them easy to target and my plan ruined. We need them as bait for Cornelia to appear."

Zero stood on the summit of the Narita mountain. He had worked on his strategy the whole night long and was a little worked up by all of this.

Suddenly he saw C.C. out there, even though only he was supposed to be at this place. The Black Knights were a little farther away from him.

"C.C.! What are you doing here?"

"I said that I would protect you, didn't I?"

"Aren't you overdoing it?"

"I've been wondering about something. Why are you Lelouch?"

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you." Ignoring him she went on:

"You changed your family's surname to Lamperouge, but kept your given name, Lelouch. How sentimental. You can't let go of the past."

"Doesn't C.C. swing to the other extreme? It's not even a human name." Suddenly she turned around to stare at him.

"Do you know why snow is white?" This question made Lelouch stagger. What was that supposed to mean?

"Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be." She answered and even Lelouch did not understand the metaphor in an instant.

A second before Lelouch could say something Kallen went on.

_Ah, damn it. Again he's talking to that bitch. I understand that she is polite, beautiful and apparently different than any other girl but why is that guy so glued to her? If he wanted to talk he could just ask me. Ah, the more I look at her the sexier she appears. She is still strange though._

"Zero!"

"Yes, Kallen?"

"Britannian forces approaching. We are counting over a hundred units forming a ring around the Narita mountains. We are cut off. What shall we do?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are soldiers. Now my bait comes into action."

"Great. They are here. And now?"

"Oh no. The bait hasn't even done anything."

"Eh?"

"Look, Kallen. They want to know the JLF's hideout. If they find it, they'll concentrate their power on that spot. If they do, you'll use the Guren to…"

"Attack them?"

"No. You'll soon see."

"Right." Suddenly Tamaki went up to them.

"Zero, we are cut off."

"Correct. We have to fight."

"Fight? We are short-handed, 8:1 at least!"

"Right. It would be a miracle if we win."

"You don't mean…"

"Even messiahs need to perform miracles to be acknowledged. This will be our miracle."

"You mean it will be a miracle if we even survive?!"

"Right."

Before a struggle between them could happen they saw a flash of light.

In that moment General Darlton began to smile.

"Sir, we found their hide-out." A man said.

"I think the proper word for this is 'bingo'." He laughed.

Cornelia took a radio line to talk to the JLF and so that every Britannian could hear her:

"You, the Japan Liberation Front; You who time has left behind; You who have forgotten basic human decency; You and your dream of a bygone golden Age shall fall and rot to Nothingness." This sentence made the JLF-members tremble.

After that Cornelia turned to herself.

"Now we'll attack and I get my revenge. This country took three of my siblings. These men shall pay for it."

"Princess, we should…"

"Slow down, Guilford. We both do not need to steal a medal from Darlton. He deserved it.

"They found the hide-out, Zero!"

"Wonderful. Now, Q1, go to the penetrating electrode No. 5 and set the Guren's right arm on it."

"Done."

"Use the Radiant Wave Surger."

"Right." She said, using the system. Nothing seemed to happen and Kallen saw her life passing away before her eyes. A second later the mountain began to quake and Kallen cried out, relieved:

"It worked!" Besides the fact that her life was not to end in two minutes she understood that Zero was a real genius. A mudflow went out from the electrode and took out most the units of three of four Britannian generals, leaving Cornelia's unit wide open.

"Black Knights, charge."

* * *

Yeah, short one this time again. It's school again, so it'll be a little slow with the releases. Also my Golden Sun Fanfic drains a whole lot from my idea pool...

Well, there is a poll on my page. In the course of the next chapter Viletta gets thrashed by Kallen. Please decide what happens. If the ideas do not match at least a little with yours please tell me something better. Hell yeah, I watched the episode 11 over and over for the next chapter, it must have been the twelfth time... I can practically parrot the whole damned thing. Well, it is still one of my favorites from the first season...

Nothing to say anymore. Just... well... If you have played Golden Sun, please have a little glance at that Fiction. ^^

If you're asking when the other characters appear please wait a little longer. I have a hard time describing the relationships between these. In this chapter you also got a hint of one MAJOR trait of this whole series. A similar hint was also in the last chapter (It occurs much later though...). And I do not mean that Chiba is head-over-heels for Tohdoh from the start.

Oh yeah, I have a thing for quotes. If there is a great quote I found I won't hesitate to use it. And if it's "_Und es blühe auf Wälsungenblut_" then it is that. (If anyone understood that and knows where it comes from I'm sure you know what I alluded to. That is still not sure though).

Well, that was at least two major hints about possible development. And please vote^^


	17. When the Crimson Lotus dances

_**When the Crimson Lotus Dances**_

Kallen literally danced through the Britannians, her Guren thrashing every single Knight in front of her.

She first shrugged as she saw the reinforcements arrive. They were the Purebloods, but what happened to their Gloucesters? The three Knightmares leading the altogether six Sutherlands were the guys she knew from many battles: Viletta Nu, Kewell Soresi and Jeremiah Gottwald.

She first approached Viletta who did not even know what to do as the giant claw of the Guren grabbed her sensor unit.

"Welcome to the party, Purebloods."

"What is this?!" Viletta cried, desperately trying to get out of that monster's grip.

"This is the Guren Mk II, the first completely Japanese-made Knightmare. Now we are able to fight you face to face."

"What is this?! Since when are Elevens capable of this technology? Damn, I need to get out of this."

"Not before I'm done with your Sutherland." Kallen countered before melting Viletta's Knightmare away. Luckily she did not melt down with it but rather ejected in the last possible moment.

Her cockpit however crashed into a wall.

"Viletta! Viletta, answer me!"

But there was no answer. Even though Viletta was, most likely, just unconscious.

While they worried about Viletta Kallen had enough time on her to grab Kewell.

"Let go! LET GO! I am a Britannian, a lowly Eleven cannot defeat me!"

"Just eject like your teammate did. Then you'll end up just unconscious. Better than dying, isn't it?"

"Never!"

"Kallen, destroy him already."

"Yes, Zero."

As Kewell felt the heat of 3500°C rushing through his Knightmare he thought his plan over and ejected as fast as possible.

Before she could get a hold of Jeremiah he thrust her away and rushed to Zero.

"Stand aside, I'll kill Zero. His actions let me lose everything!"

"Oh, you're welcome, Orange-boy."

"Orange?! DIE!"

"Not like that" Kallen said, grabbing Jeremiah's sensor unit from behind.

The heat rushed through his Knightmare, came through to his body, but he did not stop.

"I can't. Zero is standing right in front of me! I mustn't eject now! No. Zero!! Auto-eject?! Don't you dare activate, I… still… can… ZERO!!!" He said as his Knightmare blew up and the cockpit flew away.

"All of the Pureblood leaders… vanquished… in three blows… This thing is just awesome!"

"Alright now, Kallen. They are not able to get reinforcements here in time. So, hit Cornelia. We'll watch your back."

"Yes, Zero."

Lelouch thought to himself.

_Kallen alone cannot make sure to capture Cornelia. It's not that she's not strong enough, but one can always escape a single Knightmare if one of the group sacrifices himself. There is a possibility that she escapes. We need Tohdoh! Why does it take him so long?_

_If he arrives in time he'll trap Cornelia._

On her way to the Witch of Britannia Kallen made molten steel out of at least a dozen Knightmares.

And of course, Lelouch was right. Even though she got angry about not being able to fight she understood that she had no chance against the red Knightmare and the two Burai in her backwater.

But then all of Kallens hopes got fulfilled as four Burai with chainsaw-like, fervent blades arrived and began to encircle Cornelia's Knights.

"Your Highness, you must withdraw for now."

"You mean, I should run away ant let you fight all of them?!"

"You have to. Because, your Highness, I am the Knight you chose Champion in." said Guilford, throwing his lance away to draw one of the vibrating blades like the one of the Bathory.

"I cannot let my Princess die here. You must withdraw, Princess Cornelia."

"Fine. Meet me at point nine." Said Cornelia, turning from him and driving away.

"Oh, and Guilford?"

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Your orders are to come back alive."

"Understood."

"Ignore this Gloucester. Go after Cornelia!" Zero said and Kallen wanted to follow his plan.

"Hold it!" the Vanguard Lancer shouted out as he tried to hit Kallen, holding her back for a duel.

"If I destroy this one there is no threat left." He murmured as he thrust his lance against the Guren.

"Not quite!" it sounded from behind him as a chain-blade hit Guilford from above and made him stop the attack.

_Tohdoh? How excellent._

"Kallen, now go after Cornelia, I'll take care of this guy! Urabe, Asahina, escort Kallen, Chiba and Senba, you fight these units."

"Yes, sir!"

_I heard Area 11 had a formidable commander. Their shining Knight. Is this him, Tohdoh?_

"Fine, let him try me!" Guilford said as he positioned his weapon.

They fought a battle like nothing before. Custom Burai and Gloucesters were far better for close combat and so their fight almost looked human. Feints, blows, dodges and blocking, they could have just gotten out of their Knightmares to fight with Katana and Claymore, although Tohdoh would have won in an instant that way.

At that moment Guilford noticed that only two of the "Four Holy Swords" were present. And the red Knightmare was lacking also.

"Princess Cornelia!!!" he shouted as Cornelia saw the silver claw shining in front of her.

"I got the message, Guilford…"

"Princess Cornelia is trapped. We have to send a unit to back her up."

"There is no unit that's not engaged right now."

"Princess Euphemia, send the G1."

"We can't! This is our command center. There is a field hospital and civilians!" Euphie was abnormally worked up. "Besides, the Princess ordered me not to move it no matter what."

Suddenly a screen flashed up in front of them.

"Knight of Five, reporting for duty. Princess Euphemia, if you want to prevent a disaster, send the Jackal. You have to trust me."

"How transparent. You just want the glory of rescuing the Princess." Suddenly Lloyd popped up in Seth's cockpit.

"What a joke. He is a Knight of the Round. Glory is the last thing he… and we… need. Besides, all this waiting around is boring…" He stressed the word in a somehow hilarious way.

Euphie hesitated. Could she let him do that?

A moment later she watched at Seth's face and saw his lips moving, forming a sentence no one could hear but her. She knew what he meant without hearing him.

"Please, Euphie, let me relieve you of that burden…"

"Thank you, we appreciate your help."

"Thank you, Princess Euphemia."

"Seth? May I ask you something?"

"You may do so, dear friend."

"Why did you decide to join this battle on your own?"

"I hated to see the fair lady adjacent to you suffering as well as I did know Princess Euphemia's feelings concerning this. Moreover, I heard some sough about the ace of the Black Knights having a sixth generation Knightmare Frame. I drive at fighting this lady on equal footing. She has skill, but now she also has a Knightmare that can brawl against the Jackal. Oh, and Lloyd, I apologize by anticipant for the Jackal to be damaged."

"D-don't say that so casually! That's a high-value unit, you know that? Building a thing like this is not easy, nor is it tacky!"

"Calm down, Lloyd. Be happy that you at least get your data."

"For that matter, when do you again join a fight, Cecile? I've been lacking a lot of fighting data from you as well. Besides, I'm sure Seth also wants to see you in that tight yellow jumpsuit." As Lloyd finished that sentence Seth coughed and Cecile blushed extremely.

Before Lloyd had the chance to say some other stupidity Seth jumped inside the Jackal and launched.

As he was outside his base Seth heard the drowning voice of a whining Lloyd.

"Ouch! I'm sowwy, Cecile! I really am! Ouch!"

"Jackal has been launched."


	18. Harvester of Souls

_**Harvester of Souls**_

"Cornelia!" Kallen shouted in an attempt to grab her Knightmare.

"Lowborn scum!" she shouted back while trying to stab the red Knightmare with her gun.

Kallen dodged and Cornelia got time to draw her weapon and fire a salvo of rounds at the unknown Knightmare.

Kallen easily jumped away from the machine gun.

"What's this? That's not just a customized unit…" Before her train of thoughts could go on she noticed the shots hitting her back.

"Can you hear me, Cornelia? This is checkmate."

"Zero?"

"Yes. Should we celebrate our reunion? Of course you'll have to surrender to us first. And after that there are a few questions I want to ask you. And in case you're wondering: Your reinforcements won't get here in time. I win, Cornelia."

"You're a fool, Zero. This one" she pointed at the Guren, "If I can take this one out, your forces aren't much of a fight for us any longer."

In her panic she tried to connect a blow with her lance which Kallen easily grabbed to melt it away.

Catching the situation Cornelia abandoned her right arm and while that Zero shot down her weapon.

"Coward!"

"Oh, am I?" Zero laughed out loud.

"Guilford, my Knight…"

"Princess!"

"You and Darlton protect Euphie. She's just a child. Take care of her, I could not bear it if something happens to her… I… won't surrender."

"As an Imperial Princess I'll fight to the last!"

Lelouch sat in his Knightmare, watching Cornelia's vain struggle.

"She's so predictable…"

A brief second later the wall next to the Guren crushed and the Jackal stood in the gap.

"Princess Cornelia, are you alright?"

"The Knight of Five? Thank heavens…"

"How is your status? Can you fight the Burai?"

"Thanks to you I can."

"Then take care of them, I'll rid you of the red one, Your Highness."

"I appreciate that."

"It's my job."

"Not that. I meant hearing you speak normally."

"This is war. There is no time for exalted enunciation."

"I'll never get used to you, Sandwhisper…"

"Thank the Gods you don't, Your Highness."

As Cornelia approached the Burai of Zero and his followers the Jackal and the Guren faced each other.

"You changed your Knightmare again, did you not?"

"I did. But with this I'll stay."

"I hope so. This one looks like more of a threat to my Jackal. How is it called?"

"It's the Guren Mk II. And now I can finally find out who's the better pilot."

"Speaking my thoughts, eh?"

"I hope so."

Seth drew his khopesh and dealt a horizontal slash, Kallen dodged forward, grabbing his left hand in the process. Before she could emit her destructive energy Seth piled against her and made her stagger. He then began firing with his shoulder-mounted weapons. Kallen held her right arm before her Knightmare and blocked the rounds with her Radiant Wave Surger. In the process her legs touched the still not dried mudflow and it broke apart.

"Sandwhisper, don't follow that Knight. All units, retreat."

"Fine with me, Your Highness."

Eventually Lelouch was hunted down by a single Sutherland straying around. As the pilot wanted to get out a green-haired witch in a straightjacket walked between them.

"Stop now! Don't even think about hurting him!"

"C.C.! What are you doing? You're challenging a Knightmare?"

She went up to the Sutherland and laid her hand on it.

"It's a problem if you die. It'll be indirect contact, but it's worth a try."

"Hey, are you using Geass on him?"

"I'm just feeding him some shock-images. I can't tell what he's seeing though… Anyway, you've got time to get away now."

"What about you?"

"I can't move yet. You go first."

"Don't be foolish, I can't keep owing you favors." He said, laying his hand on her shoulder.

A brief second later he saw pictures of bygone times. Pictures of medieval wars and of witches burnings. Suddenly he saw C.C., sitting in a little lake, starring on her hands in regret. Under her breast there was a scar forming some kind of hybrid between a sword and a trident.

"Stay out of my mind!" he heard C.C. in a somehow painful accent.

She broke down laying her hand on her heart in pain.

A moment later the Knightmare took his weapon and fired about the environment.

"What's happening to him?"

"Idiot! Get away now!" she said before a shrapnel of rock hit her chest.

"C.C.!" he cried out before he grabbed her now unconscious body and ran away.

As they reached a cave Lelouch brought her in there to remove the shrapnel and clean her wound.

He undressed her, blushing in the process. With a first-aid-kit he took out of a wrecked Knightmare he removed it, cleaned her wound, disinfected it and after that he blanketed her with his cape.

The turquoise-haired man dragged himself on an improvisational walking stick through the abandoned town.

"I swear I'm not Orange" he said while holding a hand over his left eye as a truck drove its way in his direction.

"ZERO!!!" he cried out before dropping on the asphalt.

Before the truck hit him a woman shouted:

"Halt." The truck stopped.

"But, Milady, he is no one important, just a soldier."

"Art thou questioning my judgment?"

"No, of course not, Milady."

"Fine. I would appreciate it, if thou openst this door."

"Yes, Milady."

The woman went out of the truck. She wore a dress looking as out of renaissance and wore her long, blond hair open. She seemed to be around twenty-five years old and wore silk cuffs covering her arms. Her whole dress was pure-white, she looked just like an old queen.

She knelt down before Lord Jeremiah, feeling his pulse.

"So he still liveth… Warrior, can thou hearst me?"

"An… Angel?"

"Havest thou a reason for living?"

"I… yes, I have."

"Thy body is heavily flawed. Thou wilt not live long anymore. I may offer thee a contract. Thou wilt gain a new body. For this thou shalt become my Knight. Wilt thou accept it?"

"Yes, I hereby accept the terms of your contract." He said, trying to reach out to her hand.

As his consciousness faded she held his hand in her soft embrace.

"Ye! Bring this man into our care. We will use everything to restore his body."

When they arrived at their original location the driver asked:

"Milady, do you intent to just restore him or…"

"We will give him our everything. First the improvements he needeth to survive on his own, then… the rest."

"Milady, why do you care for this soldier so much?"

"Not that it didst be any of thy business, but I somehow am at fault in this."

"How so?"

"If I would not be, he would hath a safe work place."

"I see."

"Besides…"

"Besides…?"

"He isth a fine young man, is he not?"

"If he is to her Highness' liking, I stop my questions."

"I'd appreciate that."

* * *

Please, don't hurt me if I made one or two mistakes at Lady V.V.'s sentences... I'm still practicing that shit...

Anyhow. You just saw the main antagonist! Happy? Well, now it will first calm down a little. I still have thousands of ideas for the plot to develop. But I also know that some of them can't be combined.


	19. Language of Eden

**_Language of Eden_**

This girl… She can't be human. She recovers from wounds in ways that are beyond normal… She was shot in the heart in Shinjuku and yet… Her vital signs are at human levels. I'd better analyze a blood sample later and photograph the wounds.

The prince thought about what to do next with this obviously strange girl. Suddenly he heard her sniveling.

It was as though she said something very quietly and so Lelouch leaned towards her to understand what she said.

"Celes…"

He was shocked.

_Was that her…_

"You finally called me… by my real name…"

He fell back.

As she woke up he threw the handkerchief soaked with her blood into the chthonian lake.

"I removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound."

"That wasn't necessary."

"Apparently not."

"So there was no point in protecting me at all. Your pride always gets in the way at the most ridiculous moments." He looked at her, a little dissatisfied over her response.

"But then I learned something from it."

He had a devilish look in his face before he said, quietly:

"Celes."

She was shocked to the bone as she heard him say it.

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"You have bad habit… of eavesdropping…"

"Well, it's a good name. A lot more human than 'C.C.'."

"What a joke. As if I want to be more human. I mean… what's the use of it… when your name doesn't seem to belong to you?" she said while a tear stood in her eye.

He waited a second before saying:

"It's a good time to say this, I think. Yes, you saved me today. You did that before and then gave me Geass. That's why… I'll only say this once." He said, turning away from her, starring at the lake.

"Thank you."

She was stunned.

"No one's ever… thanked me before…" The tear now rolled down her cheek. "Well then, can you show your appreciation? Say it again, like you did before. Just this once. With tenderness… like you treasured it in your heart…"

"Very well then." He thought about it…

_It seems to be of real importance to her… I mean, it's not that I don't like her… I should grant her this wish…_

He walked towards her, slowly, kneeled down before her, grabbed her neck kindly with his left hand and pulled her gently nearer, so that his lips were next to her ear.

Then he spoke, with a voice of tenderness he had last used to Nunnally in the hospital, after the assassination of their mother:

"Celes…"

She began to cry and out of reflex she hugged him tightly, grabbing the fabric of his suit forcefully.

He leaned back a little so he could look at her eyes, then he saw her crying. He smiled kindly, caressing her cheek with his right hand.

He looked gently into her eyes and whispered:

"Close your eyes."

She did it and shortly after he moved his head nearer to hers, so near she could sense his breath on her lips. In was warm and smelled fresh. She came a little nearer, out of reflex, out of wishful thinking, out of desire.

That was his signal. He wanted her to show her need for this before he lightly placed his lips on hers.

She grabbed the fabric of his costume even harder, pulled his body onto hers in the act. A tear ran down her cheek.

As they were still kissing something seemed to awaken in C.C.'s body or rather in her mind. She was quivering a little before touching his lips with the tip of her tongue, bidding for entrance.

After he hesitatingly opened his lips a little she really took the lead, catching his tongue in a sweet dance, making saliva running down both their chins. As he raised his arm to wipe it away she slapped his hand and laid her hand around his head to draw him nearer.

After a small getaway to Eden she let go of his mouth and leaned backwards. She wanted to open the cape in which she was wound.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, Lelouch. Do me. I can't wait any longer." He smiled gently, placed his hand again on her cheek and said with a comforting tone in his voice:

"Let's delay this to when we are alone in a bed, okay?"

"No, please!" With a little more determined voice he said:

"I won't sleep with you in a dark cave."

"Fine. But at least touch me!" she said, removing the cape from her body, revealing her aroused body to his eyes.

_Damn. How can she say something like this without blushing? She's so hot. I shouldn't but… both of us won't forgive me if I let this slide…_

He exhaled heavily to calm down his vulgar wishes and came nearer to her, laying his hand on her waistline.

"You know I never…"

"It's okay. I don't need a sex god in my current state, Lelouch…"

"Current state?"

"I haven't had sex for about four years, my demands are fairly low."

"I'll still try my best" he said as his hand slid further down and touched soft and wet skin only to make her shiver even more.

After that he moved his head nearer to her collarbone and started laying kisses on it, going a down a little later to kiss her breasts.

She pressed her chest against him as he kissed, sucked and nibbled on her nipples.

His hand however was not passive at all as he started to rub gently up and down her other lips with his index finger.

She wrapped her arms around him as he slowly inserted his middle finger in this warm place, bathing his whole hand in her juices in the act. Not just her heart, her whole body was pulsing in ways she never expected as she had asked the prince to do her. A brief second she cried loudly as his thumb gently began to fondle her pink bud.

He did not have to last long because she did not either. After only a few minutes she cried out at the peak of delight before she sank down in his arms.

_I… I really did it… She wanted it… didn't she? This sensation projected on her face… the sensation my hand felt… If this already feels so good how great would it feel to… NO! I can't let myself get distracted by this kind of things! At least for Nunnally's sake I must… resist these… urges…_

_So, C.C., how was it?_

_Was what?_

_My son rubbing your cunt._

_Ah shut up. I feel far too good to let you destroy it now._

_Come on, you can tell me._

_Yes, damn it. It was great. Not that he was that good, but at least good enough._

_Not that good? And who was?_

_Do I have to say it?_

_Sure._

_You for example. Or Seth. Just to name the ones out of them who died lately._

_While you're at it: You might meet me pretty soon._

_How's that?_

_Well, my… host… will come to Area 11 quite soon._

_How… wonderful._

_Is it not? I'm overflowing with anticipation._

_

* * *

  
_

I had unbelievably much fun writing this chapter. Especially the dialogue between Marianne and C.C. was funny. As for the scene itself… I mean, hey! This is a little present. They do not go as far as Bradley and Marika did, but if these two here did you would not have anything to anticipate, do you?

The next poll is regarding the future of our second favorite redhead. I had an idea, but I wanted to see what you think about it.

Special thanks goes to **Sierra-de-Lafayette**, not just for enduring me copying parts of her work but also for many nice reviews.

The title comes from Joseph Conrad who once said "Kisses are what's left of paradises language".


	20. The most splendid Relationship

_**The most splendid Relationship**_

"_The most splendid relationship in the world is that of royal siblings" _

– V.V.

"Ouch!"

"Hold still, sister. I can't disinfect you when you keep squirming around like that." Euphemia said as she took care of Cornelia's scratches.

"Damn it, that stings!"

"Calm down, sister. Imagine what your soldiers would say if they saw you like that!"

"Guess you're right."

Scratch for scratch was treated with the charity only possible for Euphie but suddenly Cornelia said:

"You can stop now, Euphie. I'll handle the rest by myself."

"Nonsense."

"Please Euphie, it's embarrassing." She said before Euphie noticed the reason for Cornelia's hesitation. One was on her thigh, one below her navel and two on her breasts.

"Come on, you're my sister."

"That's why!"

"Oh come now. Lay back and let me take care of you!"

"But-"

"No but." She was unusually stubborn and pushed Cornelia back on the bed.

"Relax. I'm not gonna rape you, y'know?"

"Okay. Do what you must." She replied, biting down on her tongue to press the thoughts away that came to her mind as she felt the stinging sensation of Euphemia's disinfectant on the skin around her navel.

_Why must it be my sister doing this? WHY? Why of all the beautiful girls? Why the only one I cannot touch, should not touch, MUST not touch?_

Euphemia did not even notice her sister's quivering as she moved on, treating the scratches on Cornelia's breasts. Of course this was embarrassing, for her too, but she knew that Cornelia would never touch her inappropriately. They were sisters, after all!

_No, please leave the last scratch as it is, if you touch me there I'm gonna…!_

But before she could finish the thought she was robbed of all of them, only pure lust overwhelming all her senses remaining and making her cry out loudly.

"Are you alright? Did it hurt that much?"

"No, it's alright…"

_Damn. I nearly lost my reservation… I must not… touch Euphie…_

After that Euphie laid down next to Cornelia and embraced her, making her shiver at first and cry after that. She really shed a tear because of her obscene thoughts over her own sister.

"Another meeting with Kyoto?" Zero asked. "What is it this time?"

"They said they wanted to express their gratitude for our victory at Narita."

"I see. So what? Do we have to see through this whole procedure again?"

"No. As our leader you really should have to be better informed, y'know?"

"I know, Kallen. So?"

"Oh yeah, they are coming to us!"

"What? All of a sudden?!"

"Yeah! It's not all of 'em though."

"I see."

Only a moment later a knock was heard by the entire Order of the Black Knights. They opened the door of their bus and two women stood out there.

"W-welcome, Lady Kaguya. And the woman accompanying you is…" The much taller woman waved around with the pipe in her hand.

"Rakshata Chawla from India. It was me who invented the Guren." She said prosaically.

Kallen ran right to her and started to talk to her admiringly.

Zero however just talked to Kaguya.

"Lady Kaguya, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, since the JLF got nearly annihilated and most of the survivors signed in to the Black Knights you are by far the largest – and most successful – resistance group in all of Area 11. So, we will grant you unlimited support… under two conditions."

"And those would be?"

"First, Rakshata demanded to be with the guys she builds the Knightmares for to directly see how they work."

"I may live with that. And the other one?"

"I'll stay with you also. As your wife." Zero – no, Lelouch – was stunned. How could she do, even think about, this? She knew who he was.

"Uh…" Suddenly Kallen looked up from her enveloping conversation with Rakshata. Did she really mean it? Not only was Zero but a symbol, he also belonged to HER, and her alone. Period.

"Well, you see, Lady Kaguya… I…"

"Oh, I understand what you want to say. I do not desire these vulgar things you are frightened of to do with me. Also I will not hinder any of your desires towards other women. I won't even interfere with your private life in the slightest."

"Then why this act all of a sudden?"

"You should know me very well by now, Zero-sama. There is a wedding to be attended by the Black Knights. Obviously you are not invited."

"Then why bother?"

"You really are low on information, aren't you? The Britannian Empire is going to merge with the Chinese Federation via a political marriage. The first prince of Britannia will be the groom and the bride will be the Chinese Empress. If this works out not even a combined strength of all resistance groups in the world would be able to fight them."

"I see. But why are you invited, Lady Kaguya?"

"Need you ask?"

"Connections?"

"Somehow. The Empress is a very good friend of mine. She told me I could bring my husband if I happened to get one until then." She said smirking. She did not intend to define the term 'friend' more precisely.

"So you think we should steal the Empress away?"

"Of course. An ally of ours has already made a plan for this. His name is Li Xingke."

* * *

Yeah, sorry it took me so long, I was bored, then I was annoyed, then I had some class tests and so on. Also in the middle of the Euphie-Cornelia scene I somehow lost interest in that couple and deleted half of it. So if you want to imagine Cornelia sexually attacking Euphie that's your thing. When the Loli-wedding starts it'll be fun again. C.C. will anger the hell outta Tamaki, Gino will annoy the hell out of ANYONE else, you'll get the hardest OMGWTFBBQ-moment in this story so far and also you'll get a little entrance into Odysseus' mind when he sits next to Tainzi. (hrhrhr)

I'm still not sure whether V.V. said "royal" or "loyal"… in the situations he said this both would have been fitting… anyway, if it was "loyal" don't flame me, he always spoke of royals.

Anyway, about Cornelia… this is kinda background information I could not give in other ways. The thing is that Cornelia was, as we all know, put in charge of Lady Marianne's personal guard and admired her very very much. Marianne however did with Cornelia what the Madame de Saint-Ange did to Eugenie in Marquis de Sade's "La Philosophie dans le boudoir". For those who have not read this book, which hopefully the majority didn't: In de Sade's play the Madame de Saint-Ange takes the much younger Eugenie to her mansion to teach her about sexuality (practical lessons included). Also the ass-fetishist Dolmance and Madame's brother Chevalier take part in the play.

Also de Sade shaping the term of Sadism this book partially focuses on sadistic practices.

Well, what has this to do with Cornelia you ask? She made her first experiences with Marianne who was at this time in a somehow sadistic mood Charles could not satisfy. She tortured Cornelia while having sex and after a time both of them came to like it like this. That means Cornelia is not really embarrassed about Euphemia touching her body but it arouses her when she feels the sting of disinfectant on these sensitive spots.

By the way: I neither worship de Sade's ethical position nor am I fond of the practices he mentions in his books. It's just to give a little variety to the story. They can't all like vanilla…

Oh yeah, if you have a problem with lesbians stop reading. This was not the last chapter containing Yuri.

However. Thanks for the two polls I made.

The outcomes:

**Viletta's role will equal her role in the anime** (though obviously she won't become Lelouch's gym teacher)

And

**Shirley will join the Black Knights and will pretty soon get the Knightmare Frame Medusa. **(Thank you for that one^^ To express a little further: This will happen AFTER the incident with Mao)

Oh yeah, one last thing. I'd like you to let me know if you are fine with the current amount of sex scenes. Is that proportion okay? Please tell me in a review^^

New poll, guys!

Well, the wedding-chapter's focus will be on the couple you decide. Of course there is one I like most and I will pick it if there is a draw, but I'd like to see your opinion of it.

(Yes, I am aware of the fact that my annotations are nearly as long as the chapter and am sorry.)


	21. The other Mask 1

_**The other Mask**_

It was a sunny Saturday morning and the whole Student Council was out on a day trip. Lelouch, Milly, Rivalz, Kallen and Shirley sat in a train driving them to a nice beach to relax a little. Of course it was against school rules using another club's budget for this but after all they were the ones to give the money to the club and after all Shirley _was_ in the Swim Club.

Next to Lelouch sat Rivalz, obverse to them sat the three girls.

On the left side sat Kallen, the 'ill' girl that was too weak for any other club activity.

Next to her, in the middle, sat Milly, the Student Council President. Aside from being the only child of the Ashford family and therefore the only one among them knowing of Lelouch's true identity she also was a woman any male led by his hormones would dream of: Huge breasts, long blond hair and shiny blue eyes. She however was more interested in teasing people than in actual relationships and even girls were of interest for her. She made no difference and girls were so much easier to tease – for a girl.

Next to her sat the girl with the greatest crush on Lelouch. Even though nearly every girl in the school craved for his attention she was the most hopeless among all of them – and she did not even know why. As they met she did not even like him, but now…

Her appearance however made her a center of interest for all the guys she was not interested in. Long, ginger red hair, the body of a model and on top of that eyes of Emerald. To be precise, Lelouch was the only one showing no reaction towards her.

However, one member of the Student Council was not present: Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch's childhood friend. He had to get some formalities done. He was the son of former prime minister Genbu Kururugi of Japan and thus he was the only Eleven allowed to attend a Britannian school. But therefore he had to fill out dozens of forms every month anew.

Lelouch sat in his normal, bored position and was reading. There was nothing interesting here and this was only a waste of time as not even Milly was supposed to know something of him being Zero.

No, this trip was a complete waste. The only possible thing to do here was to develop his relationships with the others, a thing he was not quite interested in.

The brown haired Japanese just came out of a Britannian Office Building as he heard a girl scream.

"Out of the way please, look out below!" A moment later he saw a shadow appearing over his location and turned his head up. A girl with incredibly long, pink hair fell down and he caught her before she could hit the hard ground.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I did not expect an Angel falling from the sky into my arms either…"

"My, thank you…" she said, blushing in the act.

"Say, do you really have nothing to live for any longer?"

"What…? Wait… it's not like this. I did not want to kill myself. I wanted to climb out of there, but the bed sheets I gathered just weren't enough."

"I see. But why did you want to escape from there in the first place?"

"You know, I just came here and soon I'll have to leave the country again, so I wanted to see something of Tokyo before I left. But the people up there are so overprotective…"

"Well then, would you mind me escorting you, Milady?" he said with the gallantry one would only expect from a Britannian nobleman.

"I'd appreciate it."

"Then, may I know your name?"

"Of course. My name is… Euphie" she said with an honest smile on her face.

"Euphie… I'm Su-"

"Suzaku Kururugi, son of prime minister Kururugi, I know." With a lot of surprise he replied:

"Please skip the rest, I'm not proud of that."

"Okay, then just Suzaku Ku-"

"Just Suzaku."

"Okay."

* * *

_Well, well… left alone, again?_

_It was so quiet. I started enjoying it, but of course you had to pop up…_

_Of course. Now tell me, what did you do?_

_What are you talking about?_

_I know you did something back then. Come on, tell me!_

_Screw you. That's…_

_Too important? _

_Yes._

_Like 'Seth-important'?_

_Cut it out, damn it. He's dead after all…_

_He was someone special to you, wasn't he?_

_Of course._

_And you did not even tell him you were immortal, did you?_

_Sooner or later I would have had to, but… no… It did not last that long._

_You really loved him, didn't you?_

_Of course. Heck, I did only tell him my real name. He never knew I was called C.C._

_I see._

_Well, good things do not last forever after all…_

_None but one…_

_Which? Eden Vital? C's World?_

_You._

_Stop saying this embarrassing stuff, Marianne._

_When I meet you again, I'll have to do many, many things to you._

_I suspected that much._

_Is he that much better?_

_No, damn it. Stop asking, he's your son!_

_I'm interested in both your welfare. _

_Sure._

_

* * *

_

"Kallen, may I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Lelouch asked as they were finally standing at the train station.

"Eh… sure." They went away so no one of the Student Council could see them.

"What is it?"

"I promised you something, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, the power you talked about."

"Yes. Choose a person here and tell me what I should order them." Before Kallen could say something she saw a bunch of Britannian students pick on some Elevens.

"Stop them, please!"

"Sure."

Lelouch went up to the guys, looked straight in their eyes and said:

"Do never again pick on Elevens. Before you run away now I want you to kneel before them and beg for forgiveness."

The three guys threw themselves on the floor, looked in the eyes of the Elevens and said:

"We're so sorry. Please forgive us."

"Eh… it's okay… I suppose…"

After that the Britannians ran away. Then he turned to a stunned Kallen.

"How did you do this?!"

"I told you. I was granted a power."

"By whom?"

"The girl from Shinjuku."

"Yes, C.C., wasn't it?"

"You have sharp ears, don't you?"

"Somehow… Say, how does it work?"

"I don't know that much about it."

"What do you know?"

"I can only order persons once so I must be precise. It works through eye contact, so it can be reflected by mirrors. Also it can be blocked by sunglasses or colored contact lenses."

"I see."

After that the both of them went back to the group, earning a confused gaze from Shirley.

"So, does Tokyo suit your tastes, Euphie?"

"Very much. However, there is one place I'd also like to visit. Would you mind taking me there?"

"And what place would that be?"

"There is this big school building here. Do you know it?"

"You mean Ashford Academy?"

"Right."

"Of course, that's my school."

"Is that so? That's perfect."

"But… why of all places do you want to visit a school on a Saturday?"

"It's… because I have been asked to report the condition of this building."

"Oh, sure." He did not ask further. He did not want to interfere with her personal affairs. Well… he did, but he did not want her to know…

When they finally arrived at the school Euphie's eyes started to sparkle.

"That school is awesome! Are you sure this in a commoner's school?"

"Well… it's not a school for the higher nobility if that's what you mean."

"I see. May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me, Suzaku?" He turned bright red. He did not expect her to ask him so… boldly.

"Well… of course I do, but why do you ask?"

"Well… would you still like me if I told you something shocking about me?"

"Of course."

"Well then." She stood straight and looked with the pride one would expect from a member of the Britannian Royal Family.

"I lied about my name. What I told you was merely my nickname. My real name is Euphemia li Britannia of the royal family, third Princess of Britannia." At first he was stunned, at second he wanted to sink into a hole in the ground and after recollecting his thoughts he fell on the ground, almost kissing the floor and said.

"I am truly sorry, Milady. I was not aware of your identity. I apologize for my disrespect. I accept any punishment you decide for me." She breathed heavily.

"And that response was the reason I hid my identity in the first place. I want to speak to normal people without this happening. Would you please stand up?" He slowly stood up.

"But why did you tell me then?"

"I did not want to have secrets from the first person of my age I was able to talk to so… normally…"

* * *

Marika laid on the bed, panting heavily under the touches of the red-haired Vampire. Her hands moved up and down his body, feeling every muscle, each and every scar and… loved it. Every contact of their bodies was a joyous occasion for her. He buried his hands deep in her ginger red hair and placed kisses and small bites on her lips, making her feel like she would melt. Rhythmically his body rubbed against hers, making her moan in pleasure for every thrust of his hips.

After their unimaginably enjoyable merging they laid next to each other, panting. Suddenly he laid his hand on her cheek and gazed in her eyes, determinedly.

"Marika?"

"Yes, Lord Bradley?"

"Listen. There is this wedding I have to attend to. We are told to attend there as Knights of the Round, but we may take a person with us to company us. I wanted to as… I decided to take you with me. Do you have any problems with this?"

"No, Sir. I would be… honored…"

Her whole body was shaking. He wanted to take her with him to an official wedding. That was almost like showing their 'relationship' to the whole world. Could it really be that he liked her? No… could it?

* * *

Yeah, many things happening, but not very detailed...


	22. The other Mask 2

_**The other Mask (Part 2)**_

Cecile sat in her room, hacking on her keyboard to find out the last bug that was in the program for her Lloyd's and hers newest invention. She just couldn't figure it out. Suddenly she heard an unpleasantly distracting knock on the door.

"Miss Croomy, there is a girl that wants to talk to you."

"What's her name?"

"Marika Soresi."

"I told you before. If it's Marika you do not need to ask first, just let her through."

"I thought you might be busy, my Lord."

"C'mon, I'll never be so busy I can't have a talk with Marika. Understood?" Actually she was quite happy that Marika came to distract her from her work. She just did not want to write programs anymore today.

"Understood, Milady."

After that he turned around, opened a door and said:

"Miss Soresi, you may come in."

"Thank you."

"Hey there, Marika!" Cecile said in friendly manner. If Marika was somehow considered a child, then Cecile could be considered a mother for her. She was an orphan, only her big Brother cared for her, but he was too busy being a soldier. Therefore, after an incident at the Military Academy Cecile told her to come and talk to her whenever she needed someone to talk to about things her brother shouldn't hear.

"Hello, Miss Cecile."

"How often do I have to tell you to leave the 'Miss' out?"

"Forever." She said, smirking. "It's become a habit."

"You have a point there. C'mon, sit down" she said, patting on the couch on which she sat.

Marika took a deep breath before she sat down next to Cecile.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you see…" She blushed.

"Bradley-sama asked me if I wanted to accompany him to the wedding of Empress Tainzi and Prince Odysseus."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but…" she looked down on her legs. "I don't want to bring shame to Bradley-sama by accompanying him… I mean, I'm not as pretty as the other Rounds' women. I mean, Lord Weinberg and Lady Kruszewski… or Lord Sandwhisper and… you…"

"Stop it with that inferiority complex of yours. You are a wonderful woman and Sir Bradley has his reasons for asking you, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever thought about it? You keep telling yourself that you are not good enough for him, don't you? But still, he kisses you and makes love to you in a far gentler way than to any other girl. He even asks you to accompany him to such an official event. Be a little more self-confident."

"But, I am not beautiful. I neither have hair like Liliana nor breasts like you. And…"

"And nothing. Your hair perfectly fits your beautiful face and your breasts are perfect as they are."

"Thank you…"

"Come here" she said, holding her arms open as an invitation. Marika dropped down, leaned onto Cecile's chest and closed her eyes. Cecile laid wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie. Even though she was a mere twenty-four years old Marika and even herself, considered her a caring mother. She felt a strange kind of responsibility for her, wanted to protect her. She couldn't even understand it herself, but this was a kind of opposite pole to her work. It calmed her down… somehow.

* * *

A strong breeze distracted the brown-haired Eleven and the young princess from their conversation. As the gentleman he was he tried to avoid any embarrassing topic and changed it very fast.

"Might I ask why your Highness wanted to inspect this school?" She looked at him, much more determined than when fooling around with him in the city before.

"No. You might ask Euphie, but her Highness is expected to be in her room." He breathed heavily.

"Okay then. Euphie, why did you want to inspect this school?"

"Well, some Britannian bureaucrat wants every person under the age of eighteen to attend school, even Sub-Viceroys and Knights of the Round. And because of this Zero-issue many Knights of the Round were sent to Area Eleven. Two of them are still fairly young and, together with me, they will attend this school starting next week."

"And those two are…?"

"The first one is Anya Alstreim, the second…" she sighed heavily (out of annoyance, maybe?) "is Gino Weinberg."

"Lord Weinberg and Lord Alstreim… at this school, together with a Sub-Viceroy?"

"Yeah, I thought of it as a stupid idea, too, but even I can't help it. However, I am very glad to have at least one male person I am able to talk to."

"And what about Lord Weinberg?" Suzaku replied.

"He's a jerk like no other. He is annoying, stupid, and his girlfriend has a rather… straight-forward attitude."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though he's dating Monica it does not mean ANY woman could be safe around him. He's chasing after basically any girl aside from those who actually want him… which are a who~le lot."

"I see. I always only heard of the "Honorable Knight of Three.""

"That about titles."

"Another question. The Viceroy of Area Eleven is Lady Guinevere. Why are you here? Even Lady Cornelia…"

"This country stole three of our siblings already. I want to know about their whereabouts and Onee-sama wants revenge."

"Three? Prince Clovis and…" In that instant he wanted to bite off his tongue. Of COURSE he knew which siblings she talked about. And then it basically exploded in his mind.

_Wait. She's gonna attend school here? BAD news! That way Lelouch and Nunnally simply can't hide anymore. Dammit, gotta do somethin'._

"My beloved big brother and younger sister. They were sent here when their mother died. No one knows about them, they are assumed… dead… Lelouch… Nunnally…" A tear showed up in her eyes.

"I see. Well, Euphie, now that we are friends, could you keep a secret?"

"Wha- well, sure."

"You must be sure not to tell this to anyone in the Royal Family."

"Sure." She thought he was weird. What a time to tell her a secret, even if it made her happy by the fact that he wanted to share something with her. And why would she possibly tell a commoner's secret to the Royal Family?

"Lelouch and Nunnally are not dead."

"Pardon?"

"I'm childhood friends with them. They attend school here." In that instant tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she fell unconscious, right into the arms of a sprinting Suzaku.

He took her up and brought her to the infirmary.

* * *

"Shirley, you're coming?"

"Wait a sec, my cell phone 's ringing."

"Okay, we'll wait for you over there, kay?"

"That's okay, it won't take long, it's my mother."

Without Shirley, they went on a little while. After some minutes Shirley came back, but something seemed strange about her behavior. She had always been a little bit overly cheerful, but this was too much. She seemed as if she wanted to cover up her problems. But what problem could result out of Shirley being called by her mother? Except for Kallen, the whole Student Council knew Shirley's mother. She was a kind and upbeat woman, a mere thirty-three years old, but with looks of a twenty-year-old student. The only real difference between Shirley and her mother always seemed to be that her mother had a husband. So, what was wrong with her? They could not figure out why Shirley behaved so strange but no one had the guts to ask her, of course.

* * *

"Brother, it bothers me."

"What does, big brother?" the blond-haired prince asked calmly as usual.

"Well… you know what…" answered the man with short brown hair, walking up and down with a slight look of unease on his face.

"Ah, getting married to a ten-year-old girl is it?"

"Y-yes…"

"But I can assure you it will mean no harm to your lifestyle, brother Odysseus. You can still go out with any woman you want. She is just a political puppet, after all." She stated with not a spark of shame in his voice.

"Not… that…" the also puppet-like crown prince replied.

"What do you mean? Does it bother you being married to a girl that could be your daughter?"

"Well… sort of…"

_Oh, Tainzi… I'm scared of myself… I don't want to hurt you… you are far too precious to me… I adore you… your frail body… your lovely voice… I want to make you cry out with pleasure…_

"Well, Odysseus, if you could excuse me. I have to bring distraction to a victim of Zero's monstrous acts."

"Since when do you care?"

"I have always cared for my people. Especially if I'm related to them."

* * *

When they finally got back to Ashford it was already dark. Not only that but also was it raining cats and dogs. It was a fitting setup for the conditions. Everyone went straight into their dorms, but Shirley stood calmly, leaned onto a street light. She was completely soaked and her hair covered her face. When Lelouch looked back and saw her like that he went straight back to her and held his umbrella over her.

"Come on, Shirley, let's head in. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here."

"Lulu… tell me… Zero, he fights for the weak, doesn't he?" she asked in a calm, reserved voice.

"Wha- yeah, well, that's what he says."

"Then…why did he kill my father?" Lelouch was stunned. What did she just say?

"You know, my father… was so gentle… he never ever hurt me… he didn't do anything wrong! But he was buried alive… he couldn't breathe…" Then she looked up, straight into his eyes, reflecting his stunned expression back to him in her emerald mirrors.

"I…" she started sobbing "don't want this! NO!" she said, crying out loud and throwing herself on him, making him drop the umbrella.

Lelouch closed his eyes and pressed her trembling body onto his, pressing her head against his chest.

"Please, Lulu…" her crying became even harder "help me…" she whimpered before she gently pressed her lips onto his.

* * *

_There she lays. The pink-haired angel… the princess… her porcelain skin… I want to fondle her whole body, to feel her touch on my skin and make her mine… these soft lips… I want to kiss them so much, I feel like I'm dying… I'm dying… heck, I'd die happily if I could kiss her at least once…_

He moved his head nearer to hers.

_Hell, one kiss and I…_

Now he could even feel her breath on his lips

_I am sorry, Milady._

Their lips were only an inch away when Suzaku stopped.

_No. I want to do it with her consent._

He leaned back a little when she began to smile. Before he could do anything he felt her arms in his neck, pulling him nearer for the sweet kiss he longed for so much.

After that they gazed in each other's eyes.

"I am truly sorry."

"Don't be. You were able to restrain yourself. I wasn't. **I** am sorry."

* * *

Here you go. My absolutely favorite scene from the English dub of Code Geass. No voice actor, neither the Japanese Shirley nor the German Shirley could display her despair as authentic in this situation as the English one could.

Actually I did not intent to make Euphie know Lelouch and Nunnally were alive but it's quite the impossibility to hide that when Euphie attends the same school. Well… we'll soon see how this turns out.

Well, I saw that many people want to read about Gino and Monica. I did expect this but it still bothers me. However, I made that poll, now I'll have to deal with the consequences. Since no one voted for Tainzi and Odysseus I summarized his feelings for her in this chapter. There would have been a lot more randomness in the next chapter (there still is… at least one BIG FAT WTF-moment. Probably the biggest I ever wrote).

I apologize for taking so much free time from writing and I must say that the next one will probably take long, too. But I also promise to write a big chapter (maybe double chapters) about it. There were also people who wanted to read about Seth and Bradley, so I have to write at least a little about them (thank heavens).


	23. Interlude: Whether Sleeping or Awake

_**Whether sleeping or awake…**_

_Whenever I close my eyes, I still can see you. _

_Whenever I feel the cold breeze of the night it is your arms I feel._

_Every kiss laid on my lips has a bitter flavor since fate took you from me._

_Every portion of gentleness I receive feels painful since the catastrophe._

_Words of Love feel empty._

_Words of Love feel achy._

_Thoughts of you make me want to die._

_Thoughts of you make me want to cry._

_Even though life goes on, forever…_

_Even though time flows by, forever…_

I will always love you.

_It has been four years since you were taken from me. _

_Alive for centuries and the only man I remember is you._

I will always miss you.

_When I fall asleep, I sometimes dream of our lovely nights._

_The touches, the proves of love, the gentle nights…_

I will always love you…

_When I fall asleep, I sometimes dream of that horrid night._

_The screams, the proves of love, the desperate struggle…_

I will always miss you…

_Whether sleeping or awake, my entire being longs for the impossible. To be reunited with you,_

and be it in Eden Vital.

* * *

C.C. laid on her bed, only the noise of the rain disturbed an absolute silence. She had swiped her fingers into the soaked blanket, her fingers tainted with a fine composition of her grief's tears and the liquids of her overflowing lust.

She cried silently, calmly. She got used to it. The sorrow had become a part of her life.

Suddenly the head swung open and a soaked and shaken prince stood in the door case.

_God dammit. Can't I even let my sorrows flow without disturbance?_

But instead of shouting at her for whatever he just went to the armchair, hardly noticing her presence.

Of course she knew what was going on. There is a strange bond formed when to people make a Geass-contract. She did not know the details, but she did know why he felt like this.

"Do you regret it? That your friend's father was caught up in all this? What happened to the path of blood?"

"Shut up…"

"But it turns out you are a softie. Did you think this was all just a game? You've already killed your fair share of people. By hand, or words more often enough."

"Just shut up."

"All of them left behind a family. All had lovers and friends. Are you really telling me you hadn't grasped that yet?"

"Just shut up! I have grasped that from the moment I killed Clovis!"

"Then why this hesitation? Has she shaken you so badly? One kiss and you go to pieces then, huh?"

He could not return anything, he just made a sound very similar to a hiss.

"So after all you're just a spoiled little boy with a big fat mouth."

In that instant she felt Lelouch's hands on her shoulders, pressing her into the bed. He glared at her as angry as he was never before in his life.

"You're in way too deep to be turning back now. You passed the point of no return. You need a reason for living, don't you? You're not going to disappoint me, are you?" He was trembling in anger, but instead of hitting her he closed her mouth shut with his own, pressing a kiss on her lips that tried to do a split between gentleness and suppressed rage.

_Seth!_

Suddenly the tears just flooded her eyes, she could not help herself. She did never want to cry in front of a human ever again, making her hate herself even more.

When Lelouch realized it he immediately jumped back from her.

"I'm so sorry. I just…" he ran away.

Well, not that he knew her reason for crying, but at least he apologized.

* * *

"Kallen, may I come in?" the prince asked, standing in front of Kallen Stadtfeld's room.

"What is it?"

"There is something important."

"Fine. Come in."

She opened the door and Lelouch stepped in.

"What is it?"

"You know about the wedding."

"Yes, you'll attend as Zero and we have to stay on alert."

"Correct. In a way. You see, I need you there as a distraction."

"And how? Shall I go naked and hope they only sent male or lesbian Rounds?"

"Stupid. You'll go as Kallen Stadtfeld."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? I'll die out of sheer embarrassment!"

"You'll get to kick Tamaki in the crotch."

"**I'M IN!"**

"Then listen…"

* * *

"Shirley, there is someone on the phone who wants to talk to you."

"I'm not available."

"He says he's your cousin. He speaks quite formal."

"Oh my god. Give me the phone!"

* * *

Well, I forgot some of the conditions for the wedding were not done in the last chapter, so I made this interlude. I'll leave this uncommented.


	24. Interlude: Eve

_**Eve**_

„How fareth thou?" Jeremiah heard the calm voice of the woman who saved him. He couldn't see her precisely, his view was clouded.

"I feel dull…" he said, his voice was weak.

"That is the morphine we gave you. Thou art very weak. I just wanted to talk to you before we started. If we save thee, thou wilt not be the same anymore. Dost thou still want it?"

"Will I get my revenge?"

"I promise thee, thou wilt."

"Then I want it."

"Fine. The narcotics wilt start to work soon. Relax, Lord Gottwald." She said and smiled gently before he felt her touch through her velvet gloves.

"Bring me my scrubs so we can start."

"Yes, Lady V.V." A young woman went over to the blonde and handed her over the clothes she was asked for. Then she stepped nearer and opened the threads on her superior's gown. It fell down on the ground, revealing the perfect body of the mistress to the world. Of course she had turned her back to her patient and so he saw not her front but a huge bird-like symbol covering her whole back. It did not really look like a scar even though it had the same color as one.

* * *

"Lady V.V., are you sure you want to attend the wedding tonight?"

"Of course." She replied. "I am positive we will finish the crucial parts until then. The rest I can leave to ye."

"Of course you can."

* * *

"Kanon, tell me, will all this work?" the blond-haired prince asked worriedly.

"As long as nothing odd occurs it will, your Highness."

"Doesn't always something odd occur? I mean, isn't it odd enough that we marry my pedophiliac older brother to the ten-year-old Chinese Empress?"

"I do not see a problem there. I do not know whether I have the right to say this, but everyone over the age of twenty in the Imperial Family seems to have developed some kind of weird fetish."

"Oh, not just them. Even the younger members have these tendencies. Or how would you explain the sadistic behavior of Karine?"

"Touché."

"But do I really have a weird fetish, Kanon?" Slap. "Hngh."

"Not at all, my Prince" he replied calmly as he lifted up his hand again, the prince's lower body still resting on his lap.

* * *

If you do not get this joke (or even if you do) you should take a look at FoxxFireArt's Gallery on . I'm especially talking about the comic 'Code Geass – TMI' (stands for 'Too Much Information). Honestly, check it out, I'm basing many jokes on his comics. Seriously, I'm thinking of writing an entire one-shot for 'Code Geass – Caught'.

Call me stupid. The only reason there are two Interludes is that I forgot to put this in the first one. If I have to do a third one, I will. Nothing regarding the wedding moves until everything is arranged (and also I had another idea in the middle of thinking of the set-up).


	25. One Wedding and a Funeral

_**One Wedding and a Funeral**_

Empress Tianzi sat on the big table, whimpering, tears standing in her eyes. Her soon-to-be husband gently laid his hand on hers.

"Relax, my love. You needn't… fear."

In a way this sentence scared her even more. She had heard much of Odysseus u. Britannia, too much.

"Tell me, did the Empress willingly acquiesce to this marriage?" Seth asked his accompanist who was dressed in a yellow, Chinese dress, fitting to her traditional hairdo.

"That's what they said. We do not have a way to assure, though. Besides, this will be the way to peace."

"I hope you predicted that right."

"Me, too." She said, turning away only to see Anya Alstreim tipping on her heart drive in a bored way.

"Excuse me, Lord Alstreim, are you accessing your e-mails here?"

"No, just memorizing."

"Oh, is that a diary?"

"Well then you're recording, not memorizing" Lloyd said while going past them. "Kids should really know the difference between technology and real life."

"You're one to talk" she replied under her breath, but in the same reserved or bored manner she always did.

Suddenly a pink haired man walked by and started wondering as he saw Seth unusually close to a woman his age.

"This is a rare picture. I am surprised seeing Lord Sandwhisper showing interest in anything human. May I have your name, Milady?"

"Of course" Cecile replied politely. "My name is Cecile Croomy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir…"

"Earl Kanon Maldini. Prince Schneizel's eighth assistant." Seth said before the man had a chance to introduce himself.

"Public and Private" Kanon added in an intimate tone.

"Ah… Huh?" Cecile was a little confused by the thoughts running through her mind.

"I'm kidding" he answered in a tone that let her in disbelief of the statement. "It so happens the prince has a preference for unusual things, which includes myself."

Their conversation was abruptly disturbed by an officially-sounding voice:

"Announcing the arrival of the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, second Prince Schneizel!"

* * *

Yes, super short Chapter this time. I just wanted to tell you that I got myself a LiveJournal Account in which I tell why not now and when the next full Chapter comes out. Maybe you'll find something to calm you down there ;)

sethsandwhisper . livejournal . com

Please please visit it if you like my story. I'll upload more soon, but please let me explain why not now.


	26. One Wedding and a Funeral 2

_**One Wedding and a Funeral 2**_

In just that moment the blond-haired Prince Charming made his way up the stairs to the large hall. His company seemed rather unfitting, at least she felt like that. Dressed up in a noble-looking green gown and stumbling because of its length and the uncommonness of wearing stilettos for her the amazingly embarrassed girl with the beautiful long red hair walked by his side, her hand held up by him rather tightly to take away her embarrassment just a bit.

As he saw them Odysseus felt like making a joke. He turned to his bride-to-be and said amusedly:

"Oh my, I never thought my younger brother would keep the company of just one particular woman." She however just started trembling harder.

Kallen stood in a row with the people who waited for Prince Schneizel to pass by, hardly being able to suppress the urge to kill the Prince right then and there, when she saw his company. She was not able to stop herself.

"Shirley? What the hell is she doing with Prince Schneizel?" she said it just as loud as no one could hear her, but inside herself everything whirled around. How could this clumsy, stupid and not to mention crazy girl possibly be a princess?

While passing everyone the prince used the time to whisper to his much younger accompanist.

"Be strong. In this environment, with so many haters, you have to present yourself grandly."

"How did you even get the idea of doing this, your Highness?"

"I told you before, Shirley, I am your cousin, so please stop treating me like a prince."

"Fine. But tell me, why you took me here, in the most embarrassing situation of my entire life?"

"I know the method is a bit weird, but I promised to distract you, did I not? I miss your father just as much as you do, but here you will find so many things to be discussed, you will hardly get a chance to drown in your grief."

"Thank you."

"Ah, now I remember. Miss Croomy, you are the one who invented the Float Unit, aren't you?"

"That's correct. However, it is still in development and far away from mass production."

"Nevertheless it is maybe the greatest invention since Knightmares operate."

"I would not go that far…"

"But it is. Two or three tanks can outmatch a Knightmare easily, but you need a dozen fighter planes to actually destroy a Knightmare."

"But just one to damage its Float Unit critically. The technology is far more advanced than anything we know but far from perfect. The idea I actually had with it was quite different, but hardly realizable."

"And what would that be?"

"Actually I wanted to give them giant angelic wings, capable of cutting through Knightmares just using the Float System, but the grade we would have to modify the Blaze Luminous System for this is unmanageable for us at this point."

"I see. However I am sure you can do it. And who will be the first one to use it?"

"Seth of course. We are currently working on a Float System-equipped Frame for him as a test model."

"I see. I am curious if the Gawain will really become what his Highness hopes it to be."

"Two of its four systems are already done. What the prince wants is not unrealizable for us. The Druid System might become the hardest part."

After walking down the red carpet he went straight to the couple on the giant table, bowed down before them and suggested Shirley to drop a curtsy.

"Congratulations from the Britannian Homeland. I am here to excuse the Emperor for not being present when his oldest son is to be married."

"Thank you, Brother. Now, won't you have a seat with us?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go visit some people here."

"I see. Then I won't bother you anymore, Brother."

Without any more words the prince went away, still taking the girl with him.

"Do you see this man, Shirley?"

"The one with the blond hair?"

"Correct. Do you know who that is?"

"Well, every girl my age knows who Gino Weinberg is. He is popular, insanely popular, is on the cover of ANY magazine and seventy percent of the teenage girls, as well as thirty percent of the guys have a crush on him."

"And what about you?"

"Wha- no… There is another person I like…"

"I see. So, what is his name?"

"His name is…"

"Your Highness!" While nearly blushing when she thought about Lelouch, Shirley had not realized that Gino Weinberg, THE Gino Weinberg, was coming nearer and waving his hands around in an attempt to get the Prince's attention.

"Oh, Lord Weinberg, we were just talking about you."

"About me? Really? I'm so honored!" _Cheerful annoying freak…_

"You know, Shirley, why I wanted you to get to know him?"

"I don't, but I hope you will tell me."

"He, as well as Anya Alstreim will attend school with you starting in two weeks. To be exact, he will even be in the same class as you."

"What? I'll be going to school with a girl as wonderful as you? By the way, I am terribly sorry, I did not even introduce myself. I am Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three. Would you tell me your name as well?"

"My name is Shirley Fenette."

"Oh, I see, from the Fenette-Family." He murmured, before he kneeled down to place the hint of a kiss on her hand, making her blush nearly as much as when she saw Lelouch.

As he stood up he felt a hand on his shoulder. Monica's hand.

She pushed her boyfriend back a little, went up to Shirley and said:

"He always gets to the point too fast. I'm sorry about that. I am Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Twelve." She hold her hand in Shirley's direction, who hesitatingly gave her hand to the, in persona much more impressive and beautiful-looking, Knight. She shook it softly, let the girl go and said thereafter:

"Wow, you have really soft skin…"

"Eh… thank you…?"

Of course she was quite flattered to hear something like that from a girl as beautiful as Monica Kruszewski, but on the other hand she did not exactly know where to range this compliment. She had heard many many things about this couple, including the fact she just witnessed with her own eyes. Every other girl would have kicked her boyfriend in the crotch for flirting so obviously, but not Monica. She would, at maximum, ask if she could join in.

Before the Knights could approach Shirley any further the Prince politely excused himself and her and went on to the next group of persons he wanted to talk to.

"Prince Schneizel, what a pleasure to meet you." Lloyd said. He finally got a topic that did not involve Cecil or Seth, so he was unusually cheerful, even for his standards.

Before Kanon could even turnaround to face his Prince he felt his hand on his shoulder. He was just about to lean his head against the hand on his shoulder but then he realized where he was and refrained from doing so.

"Oh, Lloyd, I haven't seen you in a while. How is your research going?"

"It's going well, your Highness. The Harken Claws are currently tested on the Jackal and the Float Unit is soon to be installed on the Avalon. The Druid System is a brutal chunk of programming, but not that much of a problem. The only thing that could take some time is the Hadron Cannon."

"Where is the problem? Is the beam not strong enough?"

"No, it is strong enough, just we can't make the beams converge. By now it's more like a "Scatter Cannon". There is one person who had a system that could do that, just…"

"Who is this person?"

"My former co-developer Rakshata Chawla."

"Oh, that Indian woman you had an argument with in the past?"

"Exactly, though I'm surprised you remember this."

"Of course I do, I always care for my subordinates and my relatives."

"Of course. Excuse me, your Highness. I did not mean to be disrespectful."

"Oh, Shirley, do you know these four persons?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"This here is Lloyd Asplund, one of the main inventors of Knightmare Technology in Britannia. The young man next to you is Kanon Maldini, my eighth assistant. The woman in the yellow dress is Cecile Croomy, a Knightmare inventor as well. And the man next to her is the honorable Knight of Five, Seth Tiberius Sandwhisper." As he heard his name being said by the Prince Seth turned around and politely bowed down before the two of them.

"Lord Sandwhisper, this is Shirley Fenette, my Cousin." He walked to her, kneeled down and through a gesture asked for her hand which she, getting more and more used to it, handed over. He laid a sweet kiss on it and said:

"I never knew his Highness had a cousin, not to allude one as lovely as you. Intrinsically I hardly ever was aware of the fact that any Prince of the Empire has a cousin. Say, Miss Fenette, do you live in the Britannian homeland as well?"

"No, my Lord. I am living in Area Eleven."

"Oh, I see. I just arrived from this island." Through a mere gaze Prince Schneizel made him understand not to mention what he did there, so he was silent after this sentence.

Shirley was a little stunned. Previously thought Gino Weinberg was a handsome devil, but now she saw this man. Seth Sandwhisper. He reminded her of Lelouch in a way. He had the same kind of aura that Lelouch started to convey a few weeks ago. Besides he seemed like an adult version of him, just with more muscles, but not as much as to make him look ridiculous, longer hair and this strange kind of an eerie appearance. He seemed like a man branded with a sorrow deeper than anything she knew, but still he was polite, had a pleasant voice and still was somewhat untouchable. Even though she felt attracted she was also scared of him. He was like Grim Reaper's kind son.

She turned around, trying not to look at him and loosing herself in his eyes and saw a very annoyed and very bored Kallen Stadtfeld. What was this girl doing here? Okay, she could ask herself the same thing so she did not bother.

"Announcing the Arrival of Lady Kaguya, representative of Sumeragi Industries and her husband!"

* * *

Finally I got done with this one. Took me long enough. As I promised there will be more than one Chapter for this. Because you guys are missing Sex I will make a Chapter about Gino and Monica.


	27. Black and White

_**Black and White**_

The first time this evening the Empress was able to stop crying, actually she jumped up from her chair smilingly and waited for the Japanese Girl to come to her.

However, not everyone was as happy as her for Lady Kaguya had brought her husband with her.

In the moment Kaguya and Zero took the last stair they found themselves surrounded by Chinese Guards.

"Zero, you have some nerve to show up here." This sound did (obviously) not come from a Britannian, but from one of the High Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation.

"Execute them right here and now, this traitor brought enough trouble to the Britannians!"

Kaguya shivered at the sight of the sharpened weapons that were held right in front of her face, but Zero's hand on her shoulder was enough to calm her down.

The help for their misery, however, came from a completely unexpected direction.

"Can we please stop quarreling now? This is a day of celebration, is it not?" It was Prince Schneizel who raised his voice to stop them.

"B-but Sir!"

"Miss Sumeragi, will you refrain from having Zero accompany you to the wedding tomorrow?"

"I suppose. I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

After that the small guy with the robes called out:

"Well, if that is the wish of the Prime Minister of Britannia, then withdraw."

The soldiers made their way back and Schneizel was just about to walk up to Zero, as a woman, approximately thirty years old, walked between them and reached her hand out to that of Zero.

"Welcome to this wedding, Sir Zero." To Lelouch's surprise Schneizel did not find this action much of an affront and stayed calm.

"And who might you be?" She smiled at him.

"My name is V.V. I'm honored to meet thee in persona once.*" After that Schneizel had caught himself.

"Lady V.V., might I ask what you are doing here?"

"I crave your pardon if I bother thee, young Master."

"Of course you aren't bothering me, but you do know this man is dangerous, do you not?"

"Which happens to be the reason of my being here. These art for thee. Please use them for now.**"

"Milady, my vision is just fine." But she did not listen, she simply walked away and whispered in his ear:

"For once, just do as thy Grandmother says, Aye?"

Not letting himself get distracted by this weird performance Zero asked:

"Prince Schneizel, would you care for a game of chess?"

"Chess?"

"Yes, if I win, I want an audience with the Emperor of Britannia to make my points clear."

"I could arrange that, however, if I win, you will have to take off your mask and show your face, Zero."

"Agreed."

"Oh my, what a fine evening of Entertainment this has turned into."

"Shall we start then?"

"Of course, but while they prepare our chessboard, I'd like to… wash my hands."

"Of course, take your time."

* * *

An hour later they were deep into their game. Strategically Lelouch was in a better situation, the White Prince on the other hand had more chess pieces remaining, including both his rooks while Lelouch had lost one very early.

After Schneizel made his turn he accomplished the first sound for forty minutes to come out of Zero's mask.

"Oh, I did not expect you to turn the tables on me so quickly." Schneizel, in return, simply smiled.

_So my Brother still is a Master of this game. He was the one person I never was able to beat. However, that was eight years ago._

Lelouch made his move very fast, pinning Schneizel down. They both saw little possibility to end this one gracefully, so Zero asked:

"It was not my intent, but shall we declare this a draw?"

"I think not, my friend. You'd do better not to underestimate the white king." He said and moved his king one square forward.

"Check."

Most of the people in the room, including Kallen and Shirley, did not realize what all this meant, Lelouch however was on the verge of gnawing his lower lip off. Schneizel handed the victory to him.

Thoughts start to spin through Lelouch's head.

_If I accept this invitation I'll be giving in to his intent. I can't allow this. But why would he? Does he know that the Emperor was save even like this? Or is he just testing me? Is it pure stupidity? No, it can't be._

He took his own king one square back, resulting in a draw. Schneizel however, just smiled.

"With no hesitation whatsoever the Emperor would have grabbed it. I've now learned just a bit about what kind of man you really are, Zero."

_Schneizel, you dare look down on me like that? However, this is still Checkmate, Brother._

* * *

In that same moment the glasses broke and the Black Knights moved right in. One of them went straight up to Kallen Stadtfeld and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of me, you filthy terrorist, let go! Someone, save me! Anyone!" The redhead was the only person one of the Terrorists had even touched, so the Rounds thought she was important.

Gino, Monica, Seth and even Anya ran straight up to her and wanted to save her when she tore herself away from the Black Knight and gave him a spin kick in the crotch. He ran away crying.

"You guys sure are slow, thank you for nothing" she said, shaking the dust off her clothes in the act. Then she went away snobbishly and left the Rounds standing with her jaws fallen on the ground.

What they had not seen in their attempts to save the girl was that a Chinese Man with a rather big sword had used the distortion to go to the table on which Odysseus, the Eunuchs and the Empress sat, held his hand out for her and asked her to come with him.

She did so with no hesitation. Besides the fact that he was the only grown-up she trusted, she would have followed anyone who would have come to take her away from this pedophiliac.

While he took her with him she whispered in his ear:

"Thank you, Xingke…"

* * *

Two hours later, phones were ringing, bureaucrats were shouting and Prince Schneizel was only calm because of the fact that Kanon talked to him soothingly. How could he not have seen this coming?

Was he too caught up in this chess game? It was fun. Incredibly fun. But it reminded him. He once had a half-brother who was just as good as this Zero. Lelouch had been his name. The only one in the royal family who gave him at least a bit of a challenge back then. But Lelouch died. Of course someone this good would be out there, but having such great of an opponent would not make things easier, either.

Everyone was busy doing something about all the problems, except for Monica and Gino. When everyone had calmed down a little she hugged him and pressed her pelvis against his in the process.

"Gino-Hun, I'd like to have some fun, you know?"

"Yeah, I thought so. So, with whom do you want to do it? That Shirley-girl with the 'soft skin'?"

"Nah. I don't want a virgin this time. But you're right. I found her to be pretty cute." He moved his right hand up her body and to her head, where he started to kneed her earlap gently.

"See? I know what you love, don't I?"

"Fuck yeah, just like that…" she said, shivering because of his hand. She came even closer to him, clawing her hands in his suit, leaning her chin on his shoulder and gently moaned in his ear. Of course he knew where her feel-good-spots were, after all they had been together for more than two years by now.

"Shall I catch us a butterfly that suits your tastes, Monica?"

"Oh, please."

"I'm sorry, I could not hear you very well." She grabbed him at the shoulders and pressed her lips on his forcefully.

"Get us something to fuck, Weinberg."

"Understood."

He then made his way to the place where the most people were. He watched for a longer period of time, not finding anything of interest, but then he saw her. He went straight up to the girl.

"You are Liliana Vergamon from the Grausam Valkyrie Squad, aren't you?"

"Yes. It's an honor for me to meet you, Lord Weinberg. How can I help you?"

"You see, I have something important that must tell the rest of the Valkyries, please."

"Sure. What would that be?"

"I'd rather not tell you with so many people around. It's top secret."

"Sure. The cloak room might be empty at the moment."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

"C.C."

"What is it? You seem quite worked up."

"Do you know something about a woman called V.V.?"

"V.V.? Never he- wait a minute… Yes, just one thing though."

"And that would be?"

"There is an order of scientists, working in the shadows. They report all of their results directly to the emperor. Either that or they keep it for themselves."

"So?"

"I do not know who V.V. is, but once I heard that she is the leader of this Order."

"I see. So I assume she is dangerous?"

"I don't know what this Order is researching. Maybe weapons. Maybe something far more dangerous."

"Are you sure you don't know more? After all, your names are… besides, she speaks in a died-off language."

"Let's say she is the same as me, what would that have to do with your plans?"

"She seems to know Schneizel rather good. Maybe she gave him Geass?"

"Improbable. You fought him in a game of Chess. Did it feel like he could read your mind or spin your thoughts around?"

"Not really."

"You see? You had no direct eye contact. The only Geass that you could not have discovered would have been Time-stopping or something I never saw, so calm down."

* * *

"My Lord, we –mhh– shouldn't –ah!– do this…" Liliana said while Gino kissed her and caressed her breasts. She was pressed against the wall with no chance of escaping the blond Knight.

"Why shouldn't we?" he asked as his left hand went down and started to fondle her crotch.

"Someone could come in."

"Oh, is that your only problem? Then let me help you out." He kissed her even harder until she dropped on the floor, her knees not able to hold her body up.

After that he took her up and carried her to his hotel room. When Bradley saw them he asked:

"What happened?"

"I think she drank too much. I'm bringing her to her hotel room."

"Thank you, Weinberg, that way I don't have to deal with her."

"You're welcome." he answered with a smile.

* * *

* V.V. was making a pun here. If you do not get it: "In persona" is Latin for "In Person" but it literally means "In a Mask".

** Those are contact lenses. Figure the rest out yourself.

I won't say it too loud, but at least when it comes to CG, I think my Writer's Block is gone.

I hope this goes for the stories I still want to write, as well.

I don't want to say it too often, but please visit my Livejournal. There you find all of the chapters and if it takes too long, reasons why that's the case.

sethsandwhisper . livejournal . com

Oh yeah, I splitted "One Wedding and a Funeral" into two, so actually the next one is the infamous Chapter 27. Some of you wanted more Lemons, so there will be one. If you don't get why 27 is special, go watch the Simpsons.


	28. Aurora Borealis

_**Aurora Borealis**_

When Liliana came to her senses she found herself in a dimmed room, covered only by a red silk cloth to keep her a little warm.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, took you long enough."

"Oh, Lord Weinberg, so it was not a dream…"

"Nope."

"Welcome to our playground…" she heard a woman say right before two delicate hands slid under her arms, grabbed her breasts and started to gently massage them.

"Lord Kruszewski as well?"

Monica laid her lips on Liliana's neck and kissed erotically.

In the meantime Gino parted her legs and placed his upper body between them where he started to kiss her thighs and came nearer and nearer to her hot springs.

"Please stop… just… no…"

Monica leaned Liliana's head slightly to the right and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Do you hate us?"

"No, but… My body is Bradley-sama's property." Monica smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek.

"And why is Marika Soresi in Luciano's company and not you?"

"That's because… I… don't know…"

"Oh, my sweetheart, isn't it obvious?"

"You mean… no…!" She started crying and as he heard that Gino stopped as well.

"No… I don't… want this to be real… Bradley-sama… I…" she threw herself on to Monica who gently hugged her.

About ten minutes later, Liliana had already calmed down a little, she breathed and said:

"I'm sorry for being so much of a turn-off for you two… You just wanted to have fun and I had to ruin everything."

"Relax a little. No one's angry with you. Gino will escort you to your hotel room if you want. If you… instead want us to fill in for Luciano, then just say so." Instead of giving a proper answer, Liliana turned to Monica, grabbed her rather forcefully, pushed her into the feather bed and said:

"If I may be bold…" After that she grabbed her breasts, kneading them just as hard as to not hurt Monica and then started to suck on her nipples. A moment later she had to watch out not to bite down on them when she felt Gino's tongue between her legs.

The surfer boy had his hands placed on her buttocks to hold her pelvis up where it was while he gently tasted the blonde, staining himself more and more with her juices in the process. Laying on his back he could go on for a longer period of time. The question was: How long would Monica be able to stay passive?

Not for long, obviously he thought when he felt Liliana squirming even more. He opened his eyes just to see what he already knew. Monica had gotten active. Very active. They were French kissing, Monica's right hand caressed Liliana's breast while her left hand went up and down the girl's back.

After that Gino reached out with one hand to pleasure his girlfriend as well, making her shiver.

Monica however did not give in, but instead whispered into Liliana's ear:

"I think Gino is getting bored. Shall we give him some entertainment?"

"Yes, my lord." Liliana replied before turning around, cautious not to hurt the Knight underneath her.

After that she crawled right to Gino and started kissing his upper body while her hand started to explore deeper areas. She had not been paying attention to it before but now she realized what impressive of a tool Gino hid between his legs. After a while she slid down and started to taste his member, making her wonder what Lord Weinberg did right to get his thing so clean and with such nice of a smell. And once again she had to refrain from biting down when she felt fingers and a tongue on her crotch.

"Oh my, you're so tight down here…" Monica said before burying her face in the mentioned place.

Even though he first had doubts of Liliana's skill these doubts were now being drowned in nothingness when he realized her real skill.

"Fuck… that's awesome…"

When she looked up from his claymore saliva was running down her chin and her cheeks had turned bright red.

"I… can't hold back any more…"

Gino nodded in response, then grabbed her under her armpits and pulled her up to him. He smiled at the sight of her stained lips and kissed his taste away, making Liliana wonder.

Other guys don't do things like that…

"You sure?" he asked one last time, his sex rubbing against hers.

"Yeah…" She was not completely in control of herself anymore, but it was enough of an answer for him. He kissed her one last time before pressing her down on his hard member. She cried out in pleasure, not just because of Gino's treatment, but also because of the things Monica did to both of them. In any other situation she would have backed away if anyone ever did something like this to her, but she just did not possess the strength anymore – or the sheer will.

Monica's hands were busy massaging her boyfriend's jewels while her tongue explored points on Liliana's body the blond-haired girl had never dared to explore herself in such ways.

"Sto- ngh…" Her laments were soon silenced when Gino's tongue made his way inside her mouth, catching hers in a wild dance. He continued to pump her up and down his body, while Monica now tried to fit a finger, moistened by Liliana's own juices, in the previously studied area, which went in easier than Monica had presumed.

With treatment like this Liliana was not able to hold onto herself for long anymore and shouted her lust out again.

But instead of fainting she stayed awake, longing for more of this unbelievably indulging treatment.

"Do you really want more, Liliana?"

"Yes, please…"

He pulled her nearer to his body, felt her nipples poking against his chest and circled a finger around the spot Monica had given attention to before.

"Why don't we try out this new sensation?"

"I…"

"Are you scared?" She nodded slightly and purred into his ear.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

"Thanks…" He kissed her again, just before he felt his girlfriend demandingly tipping on his shoulder. He turned around to face her and gave her a French kiss in return.

After that he turned back to Liliana again and said:

"Turn around and get on your knees." She did as commanded.

"Now bend forward." While she did it Gino heard Monica call out:

"Catch." before catching a small tube.

He opened it and moistened his member with the content.

After that he got a little nearer to her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Then he slowly pressed his length inside her, at first just a little, but then deeper from thrust to thrust.

Liliana however could not fully concentrate on this new feeling, because Monica had crawled below her in the meantime and literally drank the juices that flooded out the girl's slit.

In front of Liliana's eyes was pinkest of flesh, shimmering in wetness. Only the ideals she clung to some hours ago stopped her from following the desire to just press her mouth on this seducing place, but when she felt Monica's finger make its way inside her there was no stopping her anymore. She dug right into that place her mouth demanded to taste.

In that moment Monica was close to going insane. She was hardly ever on the receiving end when it came to girls, so especially to the touch of a delicate girl's tender lips she was weak.

However she was experienced enough to still do what she wanted to so with her unused hand she started to again massage Gino's crown jewels. She felt he could not hold on much longer so she wanted to make it as perfect as possible for the two of them.

"Liliana… I'm gonna…"

"Me… as well…"

"Is it… okay…if…?"

"Yeah! Don't hold… back!"

In that instant the pleasure overwhelmed Liliana, making her claw her fingers into Monica's lower cheeks in order to not fly away, while hot liquid made its way inside her body.

After that the scene stood still for a moment, no one made a move until Liliana broke down on Monica who just turned around and held her tightly.

As she lay there with sweet pink cheeks Monica whispered to Gino:

"Hand me that barrette over there, okay?"

"There" he said, handing her a barrette with a pink ribbon on it. Monica took it and exchanged it for the bat-shaped one Liliana still wore.

But the blonde still had not got enough and started moving again, namely her knee against Monica's crotch.

"H-hold on. Don't you need to rest?"

"Actually I'm totally worn out, but first of all, you did not come at all, my Lord. And also… those cute moans from before… I want to hear more… please, my Lord. Grant me more." she begged before licking the Knight's earlap gently.

As a cry escaped Monica's lips she felt Gino's muscles against her back, followed by his hands on her breasts. He massaged her breasts gently while having her nipples trapped between his fingers and also managed to rub the back of his hands against Liliana's breasts.

"Hey, Lily, say, have you ever done it with a girl before?" Gino asked, and maybe he was even conscious of the ambiguous choice of words he made with this nickname.

"No, never… But I'll try my best."

"Good to hear." As he finished this sentence he sat up, taking Monica with him. He then spread her legs wide to present his girlfriend to Liliana.

"Say, sweetie, have you ever seen this?" He knew he could go that far, Monica trusted him and still loved him even if he did something this impolite.

Liliana leaned forward to examine what Gino meant.

"Oh my, I did not even notice that before." She said as her gazes caressed Monica's body, being hindered by absolutely nothing that could hide anything.

This time she did not hesitate, instead she instantly started to kiss first Monica's thighs and then came nearer and nearer her sweet spot. Gino contented himself with just massaging his girlfriend's breasts while giving instruction to the still uncertain girl.

"There there. Right. Use your finger as well, just one. Yeah, like this… Yes, lick every part of it… press your lips on the little pearl. That'll make her shiver. Well done. Keep going. Come on, not so shyly, be bolder, Monica won't break from your touch… Oh my." He said as Monica looped her legs around the girl's head, pulling her even nearer to her, while she cried even louder.

Half an hour later the three of them had settled down a little.

"I'll leave you two alone then."

"You can stay here overnight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"But…"

"He thinks you are drunk and sleeping. Besides, you don't owe him an explanation, do you?"

"Yes, you're right. Thank you."

After that she laid down next to them and the snuggled close for the rest of the night to pass by.

* * *

This was somehow requested. Many people asked me where the sex went. Well, here it is. But I want to make one thing clear: Just because this is M-rated, please don't expect it to have no other topic than sex. I still want to tell a story (but trust me, there'll be a lot more of explicit scenes, alone four that are planned by now and are somehow important for the story)

I probably won't be able to access the internet for the next ten days, so you guys just have fun with this. I hope for some feedback, on the story overall and this chapter in particular. The next part is gonna SUCK (for me) so I'll keep it to a minimum, so we can get to the fun stuff.


	29. Change of Pace

_**Change of Pace**_

"Drive this goddamn thing faster, you bitch."

"Shutthefuckup, I'm already hitting the pedal down onto the asphalt! Just do your job and tell me where to drive."

"Oh, yeah, you should have taken that one."

"Nimrod!"

Yes, C.C. and Tamaki were arguing anytime and everytime. Lelouch had gotten so used to it that he could actually blank it out. And he had to. He had planned everything up to this point but now… Now they had the Chinese Federation and maybe even Knights of the Round right in their back. At least no one would fire at them. After all they had the Chinese Empress in their truck who was, for the first time since Lelouch saw her, smiling. She was snuggling into Xingke's arms and chatting with Kaguya as lively as no one ever thought she was able to. She enjoyed being kidnapped.

* * *

The same night, somewhere in the hotel, Shirley laid in her bed, crying.

"Daddy…" She hugged her pillow so tightly that it nearly hurt, staining the white cloth with her tears.

"Poor thing…" he thought. The creepy guy with the headphones hid in front of her window and listened closely to her grief, when suddenly her mind did a one-eighty.

"Lulu… save me… hold me… hold me tight… and make… love to me…"

Some minutes later the guy tossed his sunglasses against a wall and turned the sound on his headphones louder.

"What the fuck?" This was probably heard in the whole hotel. "This girl is just seventeen and yet…? How? Why? My ears hurt, damn it, cut it out! Does she really get off on…?"

Later that night, Shirley had sunken into sleep, when someone knocked at her door. She woke up and went to her door, opened it and there was… no one. Just a letter.

_If you want to avenge your father, take a car and follow the Avalon. You should still be able to see it floating nearby. When the battle reaches its climax you will find Zero out of his Knightmare, most likely unconscious. But behold. If Prince Schneizel finds out, he would be angry with you._

_

* * *

_

Bang.

"Um, Zero, I think they are aiming for us…" Lelouch bit down on his lips so that he would not make a comment on Kallen's IQ.

"Well, that bet did not go so well."

"Which bet?"

"I thought they would not dare fire at our truck when their Empress is inside it. The high Eunuchs are truly ruthless."

"It appears that scruples aren't a problem anymore if you lose your balls…" It was C.C. who said that and after a loud cough from Lelouch Tamaki and Kallen started laughing like crazy.

"What are you laughing? Hurry! We need to get to the mentioned point at dawn!" Lelouch shouted, stopping the laughter immediately.

"Calm down, they can't get a direct hit here."

Kallen shivered.

_Even at a time like this C.C. is able to keep cool. Just how? How can she be so composed? And look so great while doing so?_

_

* * *

_

"Where am I?"

"Oh, thou art awake. Worry not. Thou art safe."

"Who are you?" asked the turquoise-haired man, unable to open his eyes.

"Dost thou not remember?"

"Are you the woman who picked me up and saved me? Are you my Angel?"

"Not at all. I am not an Angel. Angels are pure and good. Merely thy savior."

"To me, you are an angel. But why can't I open my eyes?" She sighed heavily.

"Listen, Lord Jeremiah. Thou hath to be strong. We restored thy body the best we could, but it did not go without the use of several Bionics. I am truly sorry, but this is the best we could. Actually it was surprising to us that thou were able to walk this far with such wounds. Thou appear to have a reason for living, stronger than I even encountered in my life."

"What do you mean?" He heard steps and felt her hand on his head that pulled something off his eyes, apparently a bandage.

"Open thy eyes, Lord."

He sat up and opened his eyes. He looked right into a mirror. He lifted up his left arm to touch the golden wing that surrounded his eye but stopped soon. Why was his left arm completely covered by an unidentifiable metal alloy?

"What have you done to me?" He jumped out of his bed as he realized that the complete left part of his upper body had been exchanged like that.

"Calm down, Lord Jeremiah, please."

He ran up to her and said:

"What did you do to me? Give me my body back!"

He grabbed her collar with his left hand, but when he clenched his fist a blade came out and pierced inside her body with ease, judging from the angle it must have pierced her heart. After that she coughed blood and said, a smile on her face:

"So the blades… do work…"

Then she dropped to the floor and Jeremiah started crying.

"No… I… did not want this… How could I know that there were these… I did not want to kill the person I owe my life to!"

After that he took her up and brought her to a table he identified as the one his surgery took place on, made completely out of bare steel. He folded her hands and a tear dropped down on them.

"I… am sorry… My angel, my Donator of Life, My Eve… I truly am…"

"Pardon me, but who hath thou killed?" she said, again smiling.

He screamed in terror.

"You are… alive? That's impossible! Am I seeing things again?"

"Thou art not seeing things. It takes more to kill me, Lord Jeremiah. Actually, it was a fine sensation."

"What are you saying?"

"You see, if one is "immortal"", she stressed the word as if she did not believe in it herself "one learns to see the world from different angles. After being killed several hundred times I learned to feel the joy of several ways of being killed."

"Immortal? That's impossible!"

"How else would thou explain it? 'twas a clean blow through my heart, the blade wonderfully sharp, yet I am talking to thee."

"But…"

"Sh, calm down. Tell me, does thy sight bring joy to thee?" she asked right when Jeremiah realized it himself. The blade, that now again peacefully rested inside his arm, tore her dress open when he stabbed her unintentionally, but instead of an ugly scar only a part of her cleavage, much bigger than usual, was visible.

"I am… sorry for being so impolite."

"Calm down, Lord Jeremiah. There is but one thing I would like to ask thee."

"Everything, Milady."

"Wilt thou keep thy promise?"

"Promise?"

"To become my Knight in exchange for saving thy life."

"I will."

"Wilt thou be my shield to protect me from whatever hazard?"

"I will."

"Wilt thou be my sword to slay thy foes… and mine?"

"I will."

"Wilt thou promise to stop calling me "Milady" if it is not for public?"

"I will… Pardon?"

"Thou heard right."

* * *

Yeah, big big WTFactor in this one. But shut up! I am writing this around four o'clock in the morning and I'm filled up with Cola, so I'm allowed to. Also I thought that this was all far too serious. It was funnier in the beginning, wasn't it? Well, we'll see how this turns out.

Oh yeah, I realized that about a dozen of people have faved this. Thank you so much, I would have given up long ago if no one liked it. But… well, I'd like some input as well, so participating in polls and throwing in a review every once in a while would be quite awesome… even if it's just "Hey, good work, keep it up!" or "Nice, but how about…" I'm always open to suggestions, the plot is not carved into stone (Not all of it, anyway).

Well, here's another poll for you horny people (I refuse to believe it's only guys who want to read lemons!): Do you want something between Shirley and Lelouch to happen after the Mao-Incident? Or rather something with C.C. and Lelouch after the Mao-incident ("This is a contract, from me to you")? Or should I stick to Romance and give you something else later on? Or maybe… the pairing just mentioned? Maybe with that cute maid/assistant that helped V.V. change her clothes?

Please vote on my Fanfiction-Homepage^^ (I feel like I should mention this, in case someone actually does read on LiveJournal...)

Drinking: Cola, too much, I think…

Reading: Michael Marrak – Lord Gamma

Listening to: No More Heroes Soundtrack

Anticipating: KINGDOM HEARTS - BIRTH BY SLEEP


End file.
